Young Republic
by UCCMaster
Summary: After the tragic events on Makeb, a young war orphan is deployed on a new front: Earth. Her mission: gain the trust of the Justice League. However, being a double agent at age nine is nothing like Kath Carson Wayne could have ever foreseen. Balancing school, hero training, Jedi training, a social life, and part time vigilante, how can she handle it all?
1. Prolouge

Hey guys, UCCMaster here.

Sorry for the length of this chapter. I just needed to cram a lot of info into the prologue. Please note that if you don't play Star Wars the Old Republic, a lot of information might not make sense. But I will give a quick intro saying that the Republic has been at war with the Sith Empire for a long time. The Sith Empire was ruled by an emperor who was thought to be immortal, but is now defeated. Now the Sith Council, led by Sith Lords who make Darth Sideous look like a wimp, tries to lead on. The Jedi Order has made their temple on Tython, the Jedi home planet, after the one on Coruscant was pillaged and burned down. This takes place after the main storyline of the Jedi Knight, Jedi Consular, and Republic Trooper. We may get an Imperial Agent later on, but for the most part it's about the Republic loyal characters. Enjoy!

I do not own Young Justice or SWTOR.

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

**Coruscant, SIS Headquarters  
July 4****th**** 1400 Hours**

The war had taken its toll on the galaxy. Despite the actions of the heroes of the Republic, the war still raged on. But, hope still remained. For the first time, the Republic had reached a stalemate with the Sith Empire. Heroes such as Jedi Master Keith Carsen, Bar'sen'thor Bacchus Grell, and even the famed Havoc Squad had turned the dark tide against them. But sadly, even heroes must face their end. The deaths of the Emperor slaying Jedi Master, the Bar'sen'thor who had defeated the Emperor's children, and the Havoc Squad CO had led SIS General Van Suthra to explore beyond the galaxy, in hopes of finding more of these great heroes.

After scouring every planet, every known universe, he had found it. Just beyond the very edge of the known galaxy was a planet called Earth. Earth was like nothing he had ever seen. It had quite a large population of solely humans. Their technology was quite primitive, but they had able to master some forms of space travel, short of hyperspace flight. But most importantly, they had heroes, dozens of them. The reports his agents had sent back were filled with the heroic and selfless tales of super powered beings who didn't have the Force, but their own special gifts and talents.

However, Earth was isolated from the outside world and preferred to remain independent of any control. According to his best infiltrators, the Earthens had fended off numerous invasions and had a general hostility to any non-earthen force. But the Republic needed those heroes. An ally such as them could finally save the Republic and defeat the Empire for good.

This was why standing before him were four children. They were all around the same age and all human. They were specifically chosen for their talents and gifts, but most importantly for their situation. All of them were war orphans.

"Thank you for coming. You may a seat." The Mon Calamari general gestured towards the chairs in the briefing room.

The oldest one, immediately sat down, but remained stiff like a soldier. The two girls, twins, grabbed two chairs and put hoisted their feet up on the second one. The older boy just glared at them. The younger boy sat cross legged on his chair, focused and calm.

Van Suthra sighed. He had only worked alongside the twin's parents, but he had heard much about the other two. Spec Force General Garza had commended the older boy with his already strict discipline. The Jedi Council had been reluctant to hand over the younger boy, believing he had much potential to be the next great Jedi Master for already he had the calmness of heart that not even his father had.

He pulled up the hologram of Earth. "This is Earth, a densely populated planet of humans with a quite primitive technology. The Earthen people are quite isolated from the galaxy and as a result are very hostile to outsiders."

"Then why are we bothering with them?" the older girl asked, yawning slightly.

"Shhh!" the older boy glared at her.

Van Suthra continued. "Earth has a defense force that rivals most other planets that we know of. They had what they call a Justice League. The Justice league is a group of super powered humans that protect the earth, they call themselves heroes.

"Imagine the effects of being an ally with the Justice League. These heroes could tip the scales of the war!"

"Sir," the older boy asked, "You mentioned the Earthen people are hostile to outsiders. What make you think that they would join us?"

Van Suthra already loved this kid. Garza was right, he was the best. "A good point, Mr. Dorne. That's where you come in."

He closed the blinds and shut off the holograms and cameras. This was the most vital part and security and secrecy were of the upmost importance.

"I want you to infiltrate the Earth. You will become a sleeper cell on Earth, making friends and allies with the Justice League and the leaders of Earth. My goal is for you to be deployed for fifteen years. You were all specifically chosen for a reason: you're war orphans. You don't have a guardian. You don't have anything here holding you back. And you're young. The oldest of you is nine. Nobody suspects a nine year old agent. You will be taken in, given families. Then you will use your hidden 'talents' to make a name for yourself as an Earth hero. When the time comes, they will have so much trust in you that when we reveal ourselves, we will have already built the trust necessary to become allies."

The kids strangely took this information without too much of a shock. The oldest boy, Vincent Dorne, looked right into the general's eyes. "I was born to serve the Republic. If this is what is necessary to serve, then I give my word."

The two girls, Mia and Kathrine Carsen, watched Vincent give such an honorable speech and sighed. "Well, we don't have anything else to do so…sure I guess. We're still saving the galaxy."

The younger boy, Mark Grell, turned to the rest. "The Force has brought us here for a reason. To serve the Republic in its most secretive mission would be an honor."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Sure, leave it to Mr. Grell to go all mystic with the Force."

Mark, his expressionless face unchanging, turned to Mia. "Sometimes I ask the Force how you remained as a Jedi with that thing they…sarcasm."

Kathrine giggled. "Oh Mark, don't worry about my sister. When you're born to the most sarcastic Jedi mother, you tend to have a more open view of life."

"Cut it out!" Vincent glared. "This is a most important moment of our lives. We must not ruin it with your unnecessary banter."

Mia glared back. "Is that right Mr. Soldier? Don't forget, you're only nine. Loosen up already. Stiffness leads boredom, boredom leads to being annoying, and being annoying leads to the sleepy Jedi Council side of the Force." She mimicked Master Oteg's funny voice.

Kathrine burst out laughing, even Mark had to smile at the comment. Vincent actually smiled at her remark. As much as he enjoyed discipline, he had to admit the procedures and regulations that had to be followed did get boring sometimes. "Or the General Garza side of the regulations."

All four kids giggled and laughed. Van Suthra sighed. He really was regretting his decision to send them in. They were only kids being thrust into a world outside of their innocence. But the Republic needed those allies and the kids were willing. He just hoped they knew what they were getting themselves into.

"One last thing, children." The Mon Calamari added.

This was the hard part. It went against all of the truths and liberties the Republic stood for, but without it, the mission could be compromised.

"To ensure mission safety and secrecy, we are going to mind wipe you."

* * *

**Gotham City, Secret Lab near the Docks  
August 16, 22:16**

Until that day, Robin believed himself to be the youngest crime fighter even known. He had started at age 8 and then continued for five years. He now worked alongside a team, but he still enjoyed the time he spent with ol'Bats.

They had been patrolling Gotham for the last four hours when suddenly, bullets begin flying towards them. Now, typically people want to avoid the Batman, with the exception of the Joker who needed Bats in order to stay…well…sane. But these bullets were begging for attention.

Robin followed his mentor into a building they hadn't seen before. Titled above it was Suthran Labs. Odd, he had never heard of such a place or a company like that.

"That's strange." Batman muttered, "Never heard of such a place."

Robin looked has his mentor in surprise. Batman was never surprised enough to speak it out loud. But that didn't change things.

The duo flew into the building to find several men in black carrying guns. However, the duo had little difficulty handling the goons as they leaped, flipped, and tackled the villains. Within a minute, Batman and his sidekick observed the unconscious bodies of the shooters.

"Well that was easy." Robin commented. "They definitely felt the aster today."

Batman, true to his nature, said nothing as he moved beyond the lobby and opened the main lab door. Inside they found a large room. It was empty except for a large pod, much like the one Robin had encountered at Cadmus. The two slowly advanced towards the pod, eyes open for any ambush.

The pod was a cylinder about the size of batman. It had dozens of knobs and tubes streaming out of it and leading into the floor. What was most intriguing was the symbol imprinted on the tube. (A/N I'm not going to describe it. It's too hard to describe. If you want to see it, look up SWTOR Republic Symbol.) So yeah, that was the symbol.

When Robin put his glove on the glass, he wiped the mist off to reveal the face of an eight year old girl. The girl had reddish brown hair with tanned skin. By her peaceful expression, the two could tell she had been sleeping peacefully and was in some form of a trance.

"Quick we got to free her!" Robin moved towards the controls.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice growled.

The duo turned to see a long figure clad in what looked like a suit of armor. The armor was white with red insignias and stripes. He wore a huge white helmet with a slim black T-slit visor. Honestly, he looked like he had stepped right out of a sci-fi movie. Strapped to his belt was a huge pistol. But most importantly, he had a huge assault rifle gripped in his hands. Basically, he looked like a sci-fi super soldier.

"Step away from the pod stranger." The soldier ordered. "I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't back away from the kid, I will be forced to take you down."

Robin was surprised. Most villains would open fire at the first sight of the duo, but this mysterious soldier seemed to be willing to negotiate.

"Who is in there?" Batman questioned.

"No one you'd be familiar with. Now step away before I fire." The soldier trained his rifle. For a moment, the Boy Wonder was considering obeying the man's orders. This guy was dressed like a tank. There was no way even the two of them could take down such a bulking figure.

Batman didn't show any emotion. "Who are you?"

The soldier didn't move, but it was hard to tell what went on behind the T-slit visor. Who knows? He could easily be an android or an alien just as much as he could be human. Robin wasn't going to take any chances with this guy.

"They call me…hmm…Vanguard." The soldier finally made up his mind. "But this will be the first and only time we will ever meet. Now back away."

Batman apparently wasn't going to let up. Batman had probably figured that since this guy was being reasonable that he could convince this soldier to stand down.

"Do you understand that you have a child in that pod? You could be charged with trafficking and probably violation of rights." Batman's voice was calm but offered a solution. "Stand down and I'll put a good word for you."

The soldier didn't budge. "No, you don't understand. I'm supposed to guard this pod and ensure no one but a human named Batman goes near it."

The duo looked at each other in surprise. They were delivering this girl to Batman? Robin turned to his mentor only to his him shrug. "I am Batman."

The soldier laughed. "You are Batman? What a laugh! You can't be the Batman. He flies around like a bat and has freaky powers and stuff. You're just a guy in a costume."

"I am Batman." The Dark Knight clarified. "And I will claim this child."

The Vanguard shuddered nervously. "Well if you're Batman then…" With that he whipped out his rifle and let loose a series of green laser bolts.

The duo instinctively ducked and took cover as the metal warrior lobbed several flash bangs at the duo. Robin crouched down as the grenades exploded into sheer light and sound. When he peered around the pod, he saw the Batman running towards the soldier dodging the laser volleys left and right until he reached the Vanguard. But just as he reached Vanguard, the soldier jabbed his rifle into the ground as an energy wave slammed into the Dark Knight, throwing him back a few meters. Robin took advantage of the distraction to throw a few bird-a-rangs at him, but the iron clad warrior juked left and shot two mortar shots from his rifle. It took all Robin's acrobatic skills to dodge the two explosive rounds.

Vanguard was tough. Never before had they encountered some one with such firepower. Batman threw a series of smoke pellets onto the ground and rushed towards Vanguard. But somehow, it didn't seem to faze the soldier as he lobbed a small sphere at bat. Before the Dark Knight could respond, he had been covered by a quick freeze substance and stuck in his running position.

"Batman!" Robin yelled as he rushed towards Vanguard when the soldier turned to him and shot him with an electric laser. Robin grunted as electricity jolted through him, but pushed forward and managed to strike him with his explosive bird-a-rangs. The explosion threw Vanguard back. Robin didn't bother checking on him as he threw a fire pellet at Batman's frozen body.

Almost immediately, the Dark Knight freed himself. "Robin," he gasped. "We're not going to be able to beat him. Free the girl. I'll hold him off."

Robin gasped, but nodded. He ran to the pod's controls but it was all in a strange language. So he did what any reasonable person might do. He extended his bo-staff and pried open the pod. Cold air steamed out of the pod, similar Mr. Freeze. Just as the steam cleared, the girl's body slumped onto his, causing him to stumble.

Robin tried to shake the girl awake. "Hey, are you alright?"

The girl stirred and opened her startling green eyes. "Huh? What? Who are you?"

She stood herself up and looked around. "Where am I?"

Robin stared at her. She couldn't have been more than eight years old. She wore light tan shirt with dark tan pants. Just as he was about to answer, a long two meter metal staff fell out of the pod and dropped on his head.

"Ouch!" He cried out as he rubbed his head.

The girl whipped around. "By the Force! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" she rushed to the Boy Wonder and helped him up.

"I'm fine." He stood back up as he faced the girl. She was a little shorter than she was, but not by much. "Who are you? What's your name?"

The girl was about to answer, then stopped. "I…uh…don't know." She shrugged. "I have memories swirling around in my head, but it's not clear about who…"

She stopped and stared over his shoulder. "Look out!" she cried as she leaped, using Robin's shoulders as a springboard. She summersaulted in the air and landed a surprise kick on Vanguard's chest.

Vanguard stared at the girl in surprise. He had been aiming his rifle at Robin when out of nowhere but the girl broke through his guard and landed a clear blow on him. But he quickly responded by aiming his rifle at the ground and let out a cone of green energy. The girl cried out in pain as he slammed the butt of his rifle on her chest and let a second wave of energy throw her back into a dazed Robin.

Robin had been awestruck at her skills but quickly lost consciousness when her small form collided into his. The last thing he saw before the darkness took him was the soldier turning to face an unconscious Batman across the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I will explain a bit of the background of each character as necessary. For Trooper master players, I am sorry, I haven't gotten very far with the Vanguard so I'm basing most of his skills on the Commando, let me know if I mistake on his skills. I'm also basing him off a level 50 Vanguard photo I saw on the internet. For Havoc! May the Lord God Almighty's Force be with you always! Please **Rate** and **Review**! Follow as well as you never know when I have spare time to write the next chapter. If you want to find me on SWTOR, I'm Major Laserwarrior, Kayilla Knight of the Republic, and Jennora, Bar'sen'thor, on the Harbinger server.

UCC Master


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, UCCMaster here.

So, understand that sometimes characters might be OOC. I'm not the best at always trying to figure out people's personalities. This should conclude the prologue. Enjoy!

I do not own Young Justice or SWTOR.

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

* * *

**Gotham City, Secret Lab near the Docks  
August 16, 22:45**

Batman groaned as he pulled himself up only to see Vanguard fixe his rifle towards him. "They told me that you would be tougher, you know. Here lays the mighty Batman, taken down by a Spec Force trooper."

"No!" a young voice calls from behind. The two look up to see the girl slam the metal bo-staff into Vanguard's chest. He falls back, only for the girl to press the attack. She slashes, jabs, and hacks with startling speed and accuracy. The soldier takes blow and blow as he struggles to block the child's staff with his rifle. He knows this isn't any ordinary kid, but he's still surprised that an eight year old could strike so fast.

The Dark Knight took advantage of his weakness and slammed his fist into the soldier's back, throwing him forward. Vanguard stumbled back from the vigilante and child. He takes in the situation…then aims his rifle towards the ceiling.

"Now it seems that a tactical retreat is necessary." He said as he let loose a series of mortar shot into the roof, causing debris to start to fall from. Batman and the girl rushed forward only to be struck by an electrical shot. Vanguard took advantage of their stunned condition and ran out of the room.

Batman quickly rushed to the semiconscious Robin and scooped him into his arms. He turned to the girl, aiming her staff at the door. "We need to get out of here." He ordered.

"Right!" the girl nodded, running towards door, leaping from rock to rock with pure ease. Batman could help but wonder where she got such training. She was so young, about as young as Robin was when he first recruited him.

Quickly, the three of them exited the building. They barely made it before the entire building collapsed.

Batman turned to the girl. She was panting from running but still held her staff ready. "So who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Batman." A short, but simple reply that got most people shaking in fear.

"Hmm…sounds familiar but I don't really recall much." She scratched her head in vain. "Honestly, I barely remember anything, just a few flashes of memory."

"Do you have a name?" he asked.

"Hmm…let me think about that…was it…no. I think it went something along the lines of Kathrine. Yeah, call me Kath."

"Any parents, family, do you know how you got there?"

She scratched her chin. "I think…my parents died…they trained me…but they're gone." The girl began shivering in the cold. Batman wrapped his cape around her.

"Come with me…you can stay with us for now."

Kath looked up at the imposing dark knight. "Really? I can stay with you? Thank you!" she smiled.

* * *

**Gotham City, Elsewhere  
August 16, 2300 hours**

Without either of the heroes knowing, Vanguard watched the two introduce each other. He turned to the young boy standing next to him.

"What do you think?" he asked.

The boy put down his set of electrobinoculars. "Are you sure these are the allies we need? The Batman does not seem very powerful."

Vanguard turned back to gaze over the Gotham heroes. "Trust me, they are the ones. I've defeated Sith before. He's not far off from them. It took all my skill to keep the two at bay. They are the ones."

He put his gauntleted hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come on, our work here is finished. The girl is deployed. Now we wait."

Vince sighed, but followed his mentor. "This is going to be a long fifteen years."

* * *

**Gotham City, Batcave  
August 17, 7:00**

"So who exactly are you?" the Dark Knight asked.

"I'm Kathrine. You can call me Kath. I don't remember much else other than you rescued me." She replied. Kath honestly couldn't remember much. She just remembered her name and a few specific instructions. Instructions? Hmm…what were they? Something about concealing, but at the same time, trusting. She didn't remember much else.

Robin watched her closely. "I have just one question for you. How did you learn how to do that wicked staff fighting?"

Staff fighting? Kath tried to recall staff fighting. But when she tried to think about it, she got a sudden jolt of pain. She tired a few more times, only to be met with stiff resistance. It was almost as if she wasn't allowed to know how she had obtained her training.

"I don't really know…" Kath stammered, trying to think of some sort of answer for now. "I think my parents might have taught me."

"Parents" Batman cut in, "Who are your parents?"

Kath tried to recall that but was met with a similar pain. "I…don't know. Every time I try to remember I feel a sudden pain."

Robin quickly put his hands on her arm. "Are you alright?"

Kath brushed his hands aside. "Yeah, although it sucks to not remember anything."

Batman pulled off his cowl, revealing a handsome young man in his early thirties. "Kath, my name is Bruce Wayne. This is Dick Grayson."

Robin pulled off his mask to reveal a boy around 13. "It's totally aster to meet you."

"Aster?" Kath asked.

Robin just cackled. "Well, in the word disaster, dis means opposite of, so aster is the opposite of disaster. So meeting you is not a disaster."

Kath didn't get it, but smiled. "Cool."

Bruce smiled at the two, already getting along fine. "You seem to be without parents, so if you're interested, you can stay with us."

Kath's eyes went wide. "Really? That'd be asterous!"

Dick smiled. "Great usage!"

Bruce had to laugh, "Come on, let's show you around, Kath Wayne."

* * *

Sorry, I just wanted to make Bruce for this scene a kind man who sees a child in need. A little OOC. Hope you enjoy.

May the Lord God Almighty's Force be with you!

UCCMaster


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, UCCMaster here.

So I found out people like this story, so I have motive to continue this idea. Thank you and t-rex989 for your encouragements. I am sorry to say we won't be getting much of the team for a few chapters. Kath is 9 right now, and I'm not planning on her joining the team till she's 13. So we have 5 years to cover before we reach the team. My planned non OC characters is Robin, Bats, Babs, maybe a little Artemis, and Commissioner Gordon. I know, Gordon is technically never used in the story other than one incident, but I love his character and really want him to have a part in Kath's hero life. Don't worry, we'll action soon enough.

I do not own Young Justice or SWTOR.

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

* * *

**Gotham City, Gotham Academy  
September 22, 8:30**

Kath Wayne stared at the imposing building of Gotham Academy. Its iron gates and ivy covered brick walls imposed a feeling of grandeur and rich upper class. Slowly, Kath entered the gates of the prep school, feeling intimated and alone. Dick had already ran ahead to meet up with his friend Babs, leaving her to try to figure out how to navigate through the unknown waters of fourth grade.

"Hi there!" a voice called.

She turned around to see a boy her age run up to her. He had pale skin with honey blonde hair. He had dark blue eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul. When he spoke, his tone was serious, lacking the childish tone that most children at his age had.

"My name's Vince. What's your name?"

"Kath…Kathrine Wayne." She stuttered out.

"Nice, are you new here?"

She nodded. "Yep, first time. I don't know what to do. Can you help me?"

Vince nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Well, it's my first time too. How about we figure out fourth grade together? Two sets of eyes are better than one."

Kath smiled and accepted his hand as they entered the not so intimidating building.

After a few minutes of asking, they found themselves in Miss. Hamilton's classroom.

"Welcome to your first day of fourth grade!" the teacher greeted the class. "We're going to have so much fun learning!"

The class groaned in response. As the unusually bubbly teacher began to babble on, Vince turned to Kath. "Do you have any friends here?"

Kath shook her head. It seemed as if everyone had a friend here besides Vince and herself.

Vince leaned in closer. "Can we be friends?"

"I guess?" Kath stammered out.

"Great!" Vince smiled.

"Mr. Dorne?" The teacher interrupted.

The two children turned to face the entire class and teacher. Miss Hamilton grinned. "What were you two talking about?"

Kath froze. It wouldn't do to get into trouble on the first day of school. Bruce would surely not approve. Apparently Vince thought so too. He shook in terror at the sight of the suspicious teacher bearing down on them.

"Well Miss Hamilton," Kath managed, praying that she would buy their story. "We were talking about how excited we were to be in your class. It's great!"

For a second, Kath thought she wouldn't take it, but then the teacher smiled. "Of course! That's what you were talking about. My class is great is it not class?"

The entire class nodded hastily. Kath was shocked. How could the teacher buy their so fake story? She turned to Vince with a shocked look. But he seemed to nod and turned to resume class. For the rest of the morning, Kath and Vince sat next to each other. Kath wasn't paying that much attention as she felt as though some strange force was at work. When they sat together for lunch, Kath brought up her dilemma.

"Vince, did you see how Miss Hamilton seemed to buy our story?"

"Yeah!" he nodded.

"It's strange, you know? My idea was downright phony and nobody would have bought that. Either Miss Hamilton is really stupid or some strange force is at work."

Vince froze. Then with a deadly serious tone, he spoke. "You know, you're absolutely right."

"What?" Kath was alarmed. What was Vince hiding? What did he mean by that?

Vince glanced around, as if to be certain no one was listening. "Listen, can you come over after school?"

Kath was taken aback. This boy who she barely knew wanted her to come over to his house.

"Umm…considering I barely know you, how about we just chat here."

Vince sighed. "It's just I know you have a lot of questions, but I happen to know a lot about you."

Kath was startled and freaked out. Was this boy some sort of stalker?

"Tell me if this sounds familiar. You awoke in a pod. You have no memory of who you are other than your name. You were rescued by Batman."

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say I have a lot of inside sources. Let's also say that I'm on your side and can answer your questions about where you came from and about your powers."

Kath was surprised. Here was a guy who happened to know exactly what was going on with her. Was it too good to be true?

"Okay," she nodded. "Can we meet this weekend? I think I can convince dad to let me go to a friend's house this weekend. He wants me to have social interactions so it should be fine."

He agreed. "Okay, I'll let my guardian know and I'll have him come by and pick you up after school."

Kath breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally getting answers. And a nine year old girl who didn't have answers could get pretty antsy.

"Just one more thing." Vince added. "Don't tell him about what we talked about. The fewer people know about your past, the better. It's crucial that your secrets don't come out until the right moment."

Kath didn't understand. Why should she hide it? Then something flashed before her eyes as a memory took control.

* * *

_She found herself in a briefing room with golden walls and deep crimson arches. In front of her, an alien man wearing a white uniform was briefing her and three other kids for a mission. As she looked over the kids, she realized that Vince was one of them._

"_This is a top secret mission. You will have to suppress your powers and skills. We cannot risk the Justice League catching onto our mission too early. You will rendezvous with each other over the next fifteen years. When the time is right, we will reveal ourselves to the League and request their aid in the war." The salmon skinned man briefed._

* * *

Kath opened her eyes. She saw Vince was putting his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" he asked.

Kath nodded. "I just had a vision."

"What was it about?" he asked.

"It was strange. I was in a room with you and few other kids. This alien dude was telling us about some sort of mission about the Justice League. He was telling us to keep our powers a secret."

Vince smiled. "Apparently you're remembering your past a lot faster than I thought. Kath, that really did happen. I was there too. Come over to my house this weekend and I'll explain everything."

"Okay, if you can tell me what's going on, then that's great. I'll tell dad that we just met each other and wanted to hang out. I'm sure he'll say yes."

The rest of the day was a breeze. Kath and Vince finished the day without any further problems. She found out that Vince's parents had died and he was a war orphan. He now lived with his uncle, who used his military veterancy to get Vince a scholarship to the academy. By the time the bell rang, Vince and Kath were chatting like old friends.

As Kath exited the building, she saw Dick and Babs were happily strolling down the high school section of the academy. Dick spotted her and the two of them ran over to her.

"Hey Kath, how was your first day of school?" Dick asked.

"Pretty good Dick!" she chimed, "how about you?"

"Mr. Grayson here," Babs grunted, "went off and trolled the new kid all day."

Kath raised one eyebrow. "What?"

Dick pulled out his phone and revealed a photo of him and a sophomore girl who looked quite confused and embarrassed. "Artemis Crock, a new girl. Just wanted to be friendly to the new girl." He smirked.

"Yeah right Dick," Babs countered, then she put up her hands to make mock quote symbols. "We'll laugh about this someday." She said in a mock Dick voice.

Kath held back a giggle. Dick's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Hey! I do not sound like that!"

"Who's this Kath?" Kath had completely forgot about Vince who had been silently standing at her side.

"Oh, oops!" she gasped. "Umm…Dick, Vince. Vince, Dick. Dick is my older brother. The girl next to him is Babs. Dick, Vince is a friend I met."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Vince shook the older boy's hand.

"Wow Kath, way to find such a polite young man!" Babs complimented.

Kath didn't understand what she meant. "Umm…thanks?"

A few minutes later, Dick, Babs, and Kath were in the back of Alfred's Rolls Royce.

"So, what's Vince like?" Babs asked as innocently as possible.

Kath didn't catch her point. "Well, he's sorta a stiff in the neck, but he's really nice and stuff. He invited me to hang out with him this weekend."

"Wait what?" Dick exclaimed. "You can't do that! You're too young to be dating!"

Kath was genuinely shocked. "Wait, you thought? Eww! That's gross! We're not like that! We're friends. What's wrong with hanging out with a friend? Besides, we're way too young to be thinking like that!"

"You never know!" Babs smirked. "One day its friends, the next…well, you know where that goes."

"Yuck! Yuck!" Kath felt like throwing up. "You are so perverted. Isn't this a conversation for you two?"

Dick and Babs stared at each other in awkward silence. Kath smirked. In the two months she had been friends with the two, she had seem the well hidden tension between the two. This was payback time.

"What? No!" Dick exclaimed, shocked at his sister's betrayal.

"We're just friends! Nothing more!" Babs agreed.

"We've been friends for years. We aren't like _that_!" Dick added.

"Sure!" Kath agreed, making sure to slur the sarcasm in her voice.

There was an awkward silence as the car pulled up at the Gordon residence. Babs got out of the car hastily and slammed the door behind her. "Bye Dick, bye Kath! Thanks Alfred!" she quickly added before she rushed for the door and slammed it behind her.

The rest of the trip was also in silence as the car pulled up at Wayne Manor. Dick and Kath walked through the large double doors to be met by Bruce.

"How was school Dick?"

"Pretty good, class was pretty easy though."

"How about you Kath?"

Kath was unsure of what to say. "I guess I had a good time. Mrs. Hamilton is alright. But I guess I did make a friend."

Bruce smiled. He had been worried about her and feared that she might get picked on since she was new. Hearing that she had made a friend brought one of his rare smiles to his face.

"Really? What's her name?" he inquired.

"It's his name dad." Dick interjected.

Kath smiled. "Yep, his name was Vince Dorne. He's also new to school so we thought, 'what gives? Let's do this together'. He invited me over this weekend for a playdate."

Bruce was shocked yet also proud of his little girl. To him, it didn't matter if her friend was a boy or girl. She was at that age where it didn't matter. But he would remember to do a background check on this Vince boy before he let her go.

"I'll think about it." He resolved, "In the meantime, don't you have homework to do?"

He turned to Dick. "If you finish on time, I'll let you go to the Cave and hang out with your teammates."

* * *

**Gotham, Batcave  
September 24, 23:00**

Batman scrolled through his records, looking up information on this Vince Dorne. After some searching he found out that Vincent Dorne's parents were both in the U.S Special Forces but had been killed in action. Vincent was now being looked after by his uncle, who was a former soldier as well. Apparently Vince came from a family of soldiers. From what Dick had told him, Vince's disciplined and tailored personality met this family tradition. Bruce sighed. It was important that Kath be able to adjust to life with him, so she needed friends. He walked over to the phone to call the number Kath had given him.

When the tone rang, Bruce smiled. "Hello? Yes, this is Mr. Wayne. Can I speak to a Mr. Aleksei Dorne?"

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter. I have so many ideas for this story and still need to establish Kath's identity. As you can see, this is during season one. I'll try to correspond events to match the season one ones. This was done during Homefront. If you do your research, you'll find that Aleksei Dorne was a real SWTOR character. I had so much trying to figure out how Babs was reacting to Dick's 'friendly' attitude to Artemis.

May the Lord God Almighty's Force be with you!

UCCMaster


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! UCCMaster here!

Here is the next chapter in the Young Republic story. Thank you for being such a strong supporter of this story!

To answer everyone's question about the Team…well…no team for the next 4ish chapters according to my outline. I might incorporate an episode or two from season 1, but I'm not bringing in the team for a while. Mostly I'm rushing to get Kath's hero identity, which I'm not saying yet, set up. You know, good heroes need a good origin story.

For those who are awaiting the long overdue update for Jedi and Demigods, it's coming…soon, like I started writing yesterday.

The Ranger chapter will be coming once my editor finishes correcting it, hear that my malay friend? Or I might forgo her all together and just post. Oh well, we'll see how long it takes her.

I'm considering starting another story as well. I have a Percy Jackson story, a Star War Percy Jackson story, and a Star Wars Young Justice story. I'm thinking either a solely Young Justice story or a solely Star Wars story. Or I might go crazy and do a Green Lantern Animated Series Star Wars story, now would that be crazy! Imagine an Imperial fleet swooping down on Oa!

I do not own Young Justice or SWTOR…I don't say Disney because well…you know why…

Please **Rate** and **Review**

* * *

**Gotham, Wayne Manor**  
**September 29, 8:30 EST**

Bruce sat in his office, lost in his thoughts. Kath was a mystery to him. She dropped on him, literally. He had examined all the evidence. Kath wasn't a clone. Her DNA didn't match anything on the Justice League database. She was fully human; he had found nothing in her that didn't match normal human DNA. He couldn't figure out where she was from. She spoke of having parents, but couldn't remember anything. He had tried asking Martian Manhunter to peek into her mind, but he had been hit with a mental wall so strong that he actually felt a surge of pain trying to probe her mind. Funny, Kath had mentioned the same thing whenever she tried to recall an event from her life before being found. All in all, he had no choice but to accept her and pray that she didn't do anything stupid.

Her staff was what made all the difference. He had scanned, probed, and examined her battle staff thirty times only to come up with a blank. The staff was made of a strange allow that he couldn't identify, and was still dense enough that an x-Ray couldn't see through it. But one thing was for sure, the staff seemed to be the key to her skills. When he had tried testing her combat skills, almost everything she did involve stabbing, jabbing, or slashing with her staff. She already was quite proficient with her staff fighting with a basic knowledge of hand to hand combat. But he couldn't recognize her fighting style. She fought like no one he had ever seen. To her, it was too long to be a Bo staff. She didn't treat it like one. In fact she only gripped it at its center hilt. When he had Dick to fend himself from her, she always seemed to know his every move. It was uncanny.

"Master Bruce, Mr. Dorne has arrived. I would suggest you go and meet him." Alfred's voice chimed in.

Bruce got up and met the well-built man with blonde hair and square face.

"Mr. Wayne it's a pleasure to meet you."

Bruce could instantly tell he was going to like this man.

"Please, call me Bruce. And you are Aleksei Dorne, I've heard much about you."

The man nodded. "Is that so? You probably did a background check on me before letting your daughter spend the day with Vince. Can't blame you. We did that all the time back when I was on the force. Don't know who we could trust."

"Yes, you used to be in the army before you took guardianship of Vince."

"That's correct. I was in the spec force division. But seeing all the children's lives hurt pained me. I couldn't take it anymore. When Maxwell and my sister Elara died out in the field, I quit and took charge of Vince. I'll never be the father Vince once had but I'll die trying."

"Do you work as a security guard or something?"

Aleksei sighed. "I considered that, but then I decided I didn't want that life. I'm in construction."

"Dad! Enough interrogating him!" The two turned to see Kath and Vince running towards the car.

"Don't worry, Mr. Wayne. I'll take good care of your daughter."

Bruce watched the car roll out of the gates and returned to the cave, hoping that Dick would be training.

* * *

**Gotham, Dorne family house  
September 29, 0900 hours **

Kath entered the Vince's house, still curious about what they would tell her.

Mr. Dorne gestured to the living room. "Please miss Wayne, have a seat."

Kath sat down on the comfy couch next to Vince. Mr. Dorne sat back on a recliner. There was a comfy silence as they adjusted themselves to their surroundings. Finally Kath could take the silence no longer.

"You told me you could answer my questions." She demanded. Mr. Dorne stared at her seriously. Then he took out a small device and turned it on. After a few minutes, the device glowed green. Vince walked to the window and pulled a tinted curtain down on the window.

"Can't be too cautious." Mr. Dorne commented. "Yes Kath, we're here to answer your questions. We know where you came from. You're not normal l. You woke up in a pod and didn't remember anything. You have a talent with using your saber staff."

Kath nodded. She seemed to have a knack for her saber…whatever it was. Bruce had put her through a series of tests and whenever she had her staff, she always seemed to pass with flying colors. It was as if she felt a connection to the staff.

"How do you know so much about me?" she asked.

Mr. Dorne chucked as he walked towards a blank wall. As he keyed in a code on the keypad, the wall began to slide down, revealing a hidden compartment.

"Maybe this will jog your memories." He smirked. Kath gasped as the light revealed a suit of gleaming white armor, the Vanguard armor.

"You're Vanguard!" she accused him, pointing her finger at him. She felt betrayed by Vince. This man was the person who had her sealed in the pod. She didn't know why, but he had attacked her rescuers and herself. "Why did you attack me? Why was I in that pod? Who are you?"

Mr. Dorne sighed. "Kath, take a seat. We've got a lot to talk about."

Kath gulped. That didn't sound good. Vince took hold of Kath's hand. "Kath, you're not from here."

Mr. Dorne nodded. "Yep, you're from an entirely different galaxy. We're from a different galaxy."

Vince tapped a button on the table and a holographic map flared to life. A huge 3D map of the universe filled the room. Kath gasped in awe at the millions of planets, stars, and solar systems that floated before her eyes. Mr. Dorne walked to the exact center of the room.

"This," he pointed at the center planet, "is Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic which consists of thousands of star systems. They stand for peace, justice, and democracy. The Galactic Republic has been at war with the Sith Empire for about fifteen years now. Thanks to the heroic actions of several of the greatest heroes in the galaxy we were able to change the tide of the war. But just recently, we suffered the loss of our greatest heroes."

Kath gasped. It was shocking, but it sounded familiar. Vince walked to a far corner and pointed at a tiny cluster of stars. "This is the Milky Sector. Scouts discovered this sector about a year ago. What was different from most sectors was that this sector has its own set of protectors: the Justice League. We admired the abilities and standards that they upheld and sought to recruit them in the war."

Kath guessed the next part. "But the Justice League doesn't know who you are."

Mr. Dorne gave her a thumb's up. "Right, so you and Vince were chosen to be undercover agents. You were to infiltrate the Justice League, gain their trust, and when the time was right, lead them into battle."

"But we're so young!" Kath exclaimed. "Why us?"

"Because this is a long term mission." Mr. Dorne explained. "You were chosen to become Batman's sidekick, protégé, and ally. When you became of age, you would hopefully join the Justice League. That's why I went through all the trouble to provoke Batman to rescue you."

Kath raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying that I need to become a superhero?"

Dorne nodded. "Yep!"

"Cool!" Kath responded cheerfully. "But how will I do that? All I have is my staff."

Vince pulled up an image of a man and a woman wearing tan brown robes. "These are Jedi. Jedi have the ability to manipulate the Force, which is a living energy field that surrounds all living beings. You have those powers. You have the ability to use your mind to wield the Force. You can use it to increase your awareness, levitate objects, and even manipulate other people's minds."

"Whoa!" Kath was shocked. "Is that what I did on Monday?"

Vince nodded. "Yep! You manipulated the Force to make Miss Harrison to believe that we were talking about something else."

There was a knock at the door. They all turned suddenly. Mr. Dorne slowly made his way towards the door while Vince quickly shut down all the holograms. The muscular man pulled a small blaster pistol out of his leather jacket and leaned up against the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Dorne, it's me, Taro." Came a calm reply. "Now please let me in."

Mr. Dorne relaxed considerably before opening the door to reveal a middle aged man wearing a dark trench coat. He gestured to the soldier's blaster. "Getting jumpy are we?" he chided.

"Blast! You should have called. I could have blasted your head off." he grumbled.

"Just testing security. Never know if it's a Sith at the door." He chuckled.

"Kath, this is Taro, our deaf communications specialist."

"What? But you can hear just fine! I don't get it." Kath's nine year old mind couldn't understand dirty sarcasm.

Taro, a kindly man, smiled. "Yes, allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Markus Taro, your supervisor and trainer. I'm a Jedi Knight from Tython. It's my job to make sure that you don't fall behind your peers back home with your training."

"Whoa! You're a Jedi Knight? Cool! So you're going to show me how to use my powers?" Kath could hardly contain her excitement. So many cool people in such little time. She suddenly didn't feel as suspicious as she had been earlier, there was so much to learn. Her strange instincts now made sense. She wasn't crazy!

"Yes child," Taro put his hand on the girl's shoulder, "I will not only show you how to wield the Force but also how to hide it."

"Why would I want to hide it?" she asked curiously.

"Because they've never seen a Force user before. They would be instantly suspicious and earning their trust would be so much harder. Instead I'm going to show you how to use the Force to make yourself have incredible reflexes and awareness. So we're not going to focus on chucking boulders at people."

"Aww!" Kath pouted. That wasn't fair. She had all these cool powers and she couldn't even use them?

Taro ignored her complaining as he unzipped his backpack and began pulling various things out of it.

"I'm a member of the Sentinel Force, an order of Jedi who specialize in twin lightsaber combat. I won't be able to train you in more advanced combat techniques but I will do my best to ensure that you receive basic training."

He pulled out a short metal tube. "This is a lightsaber, the choice weapon of the Jedi order. It's a more graceful weapon than blasters and reflects a more sophisticated style."

Dorne cleared his throat loudly. Taro noticed it and corrected himself. "Of course, a lightsaber is very hard to use and requires a Jedi's skill and grace to wield one. Non Jedi like Lieutenant Dorne here make up their inadequateness with a large arsenal of blasters and gadgets."

"Sorta like Batman; he doesn't have superpowers but uses gadgets and his mind to defeat his enemies." Kath figured.

"Yes, sorta like Batman." Taro admitted. He tossed the tube to Kath. It was heavier than she had expected. It appeared to be made up of multiple pieces of metal fastened together. She saw a single switch on one side. She glanced curiously at Taro. "How does this tube defeat enemies? It's rather small." She asked.

"Point the end into the air and activate the switch." It must be some sort of launcher. She pointed it away from people and flipped the switch. To her surprise, a bright blue blade flared to life. Kath almost fell back in surprise, but quickly regained her posture. She gave the humming blade a few experimental twists as it seemed to fit snuggly in her hand. What was the blade made of? She curiously stared at the mysterious blade.

Taro saw a possible injury about to happen. "Don't touch it. It will cut your fingers off with a single touch." Kath instantly retracted her hand before she touched the searing blade. Good grief! She almost got herself killed.

Taro kindly took the lightsaber back and deactivated it before placing it back in his bag. "Now, a lightsaber is very loud and clearly not from Earth, so we can't risk using one in the open. Instead we will use these." He took out a long sword just the same length as the lightsaber.

"This is a saber-sword. It is basically a lightsaber without the glowing blade. But what's inside is the most important part." He pulled the lightsaber back out. To Kath's surprise, the hilt began to float in the air. Before her very eyes, the saber began to disassemble itself, revealing a bright blue crystal beneath the layer of steel. "This is an Ilum crystal. It is a rare crystal with a unique sensitivity to the Force. Jedi can connect to the crystal inside of their lightsaber through the Force, allowing them to be perfectly in tune with it during combat. The same goes with this saber-sword."

The sword levitated and disassembled itself to reveal an identical crystal inside the hilt. "I can wield this blade with the same skill and speed as I can with an actual lightsaber. Your saber-staff is the same. It's very simple to connect with your blade. From the recording Vanguard took of your battle, you've already have connected with your staff. Now all you need to do with learn how to use that connection."

Kath was amazed. Her staff actually was a lightsaber in disguise? That was so asterous!

They continued talking about what else she could do with her powers until Mr. Dorne called them in for lunch. Soon Taro had to leave, promising to start training her as soon as possible. "It will take years for you to fully master your abilities. In fact most Jedi spend their lifetime trying to reach their full potential." Taro had commented before leaving. "But I should be able to give you enough to become a great superhero worthy of the Justice League."

By the end of the afternoon of chatting about school and life, Kath only had one question left. "Mr. Dorne?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Kath?"

"Why can't I remember anything? Why does it hurt whenever I try to recall anything about my past life?" It still hurt now, even after she had been told the truth.

Mr. Dorne sighed. "Your memories are difficult." They were now at the park. He had insisted they spend some time outside and release their energy. "It's about the secrecy of the mission."

Kath didn't understand. "What happened?"

"I just need to be blunt and brutally honest here." Mr. Dorne sighed. "Fine, we didn't think you could keep your mouth shut about the mission. Before you were deployed, you were going through a lot of pain and the General and I didn't think you could handle the secrecy of the mission. You were different from Vince. You were deployed by yourself, with no allies until we could properly make contact with you. So we did something I very much regret. We brainwashed you."

"What?" Kath cried, not believing her ears. Brainwashed? That was only in the movies! "What do you mean brainwashed?"

Mr. Dorne continued glumly. "We used a series of chemicals and Force manipulation to lock up your memories of your past. When you awoke from the pod, you wouldn't be capable of recalling your origins, your training, your parents…"

"So I won't ever be able to remember my parents?" Kath whimpered. How could her parents be willing to give her up like this?

Mr. Dorne glanced both left and right, ensuring nobody could see them before taking out a holodisk. An image popped to life, revealing a man and a woman. The man wore dark brown robes with a bronze belt, gauntlets, and boots. The woman wore black robes with a cowl half covering her face. "This is Keith and Kira Carsen. They were some of the greatest heroes the Republic has ever had. Master Keith has saved millions of lives, defeated hordes of Sith, and even taken down the Sith Emperor himself. However, just six months ago, he and his wife were deployed on the Makeb. It was supposed to be a simple mission, but it turned into a bloodbath. There were hundreds of casualties and thousands missing from the battles. Your parents were among the missing. We had to assume they were lost in the fighting. A Jedi, even a master like your father, has his limits."

Kath was shocked, but didn't quite feel betrayed. Dorne had done exactly was she wanted. She now knew about her parents. "Did you know them? What were they like?"

He smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, I never had the honor of knowing them personally. I hear that they were brave, courageous, and humorous. I believe your mother taught you your saber-staff techniques."

He pointed at Vince. "You know, Vince lost his parents as well. You two were chosen for this mission because of the fact that you had nothing holding you back. I'm the only family Vince had, which is why he didn't need to have his memory wiped. But don't worry too much. Good memories are impossible to erase fully. I'm pretty sure as you grow up, you'll remember your parents a bit."

Tears slowly streaked down Kath's face. She hugged the large man. "Thank you Mr. Dorne."

He smiled. "No problem ad'ika."

* * *

Ad'ika = little one, son, daughter, of any age. Mandoa, Aleksei isn't a mando, but it just was perfect for the moment.

I barely know the Makeb incident, but I'm just saying that if it was lvl 55, then it had to be bad.

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you always!

UCCMaster


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, UCCMaster here!

Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm trying to speed things up as much as I can. I really want to meet the team too, but these things take time. I'm devoting probably four chapters to Kath's hero beginnings. I don't own Young Justice or SWTOR. In other words, I don't own Warner Bros or Bioware. I still won't except Disney as the full owner of Star Wars…

Please **Rate** and **Review**

* * *

**Gotham, Batcave**  
**May 9, 2:30 EST**

Kath ducked under the flying laser, summersaulted over the arcing blade, and smashed the target with her saber-staff. Suddenly, she sensed movement behind her. Without thinking, she launched herself into a backflip and slammed her feet into the target. Once the target went down, the simulation froze and shut down. Kath wiped a few beads of sweat from her brow and exited the training arena.

It had been almost two years. Two years of surviving school, two years of living with the Wayne family, two years of living a secret double life. The eleven-year-old was proud of herself as she walked over to the computer terminal to examine her score. Yet again, she had done it. She had beaten the highest level the simulator had to offer. Kath felt rather proud of herself. She had been training with Bruce and Dick for the past year as well as with Master Taro and Uncle Alek, as she had nicknamed him. With each of them she perfected a different skill. With Bruce, she learned self-defense techniques and martial arts. Dick taught her gymnastics and acrobatics. Taro trained her in the Force. Alek had been training her basic military techniques. Only one thing remained now. It was time for her to take a mantle and become a hero, the trusty sidekick of the Dark Knight.

She sensed their arrival far before she had heard them. People thought she had super hearing or something because she always seemed to turn to meet them at just the right moment, despite their sneaking up on her. In reality, Taro had been training her nonstop on how to use the Force to sense her surroundings. In fact that was probably the main thing that they had been focusing on, since she couldn't risk telekinesis or Force blasting. Instead, they would walk into a shopping mall and Taro would have her extend her senses and locate and pinpoint specific people's locations and emotions. Kath had to admit, it had its advantages.

The Batmobile came to a halt in the front of the cave. Kath tossed her towel over her shoulder and ran down to meet her family. Robin came out yawning.

"Hey Kath, goodnight Kath." He yawned again before exiting the cave.

"Night Dick." She smiled before she turned to see her father frowning.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Nah! I was training. You know, I just beat Dick's top score on the simulator." She waited for some congratulations, but only got a grunt as he slowly trudged towards the Bat Computer. She quickened her pace and continued. "So I was wondering…"

"What?" he grunted.

"Well, I was thinking that…well you know…I could start…you know…" She stammered out.

"Kath, I want you to say it again without your pauses."

"Yes father." Kath cleared her throat quickly. "I was wondering if I could start crimefighting."

Bruce came to a sudden stop. He turned to her with his brow raised. "Say that again?"

Kath looked him right in the eye. "I want to be your sidekick. I want to be a crimefighter."

"No!" Batman walked away. Kath was morbid. She ran after him.

"Why not?" she demanded. "I'm trained. You've seen me fight! I can handle this."

"You're too young!" he insisted. "You're not ready to take on the responsibility of vigilantism."

Kath was now livid. "Too young? What do you mean I'm too young?" she yelled. "Dick was eight! I'm eleven! I can handle it! I'm responsible!"

Then a thought struck her, one that she hadn't considered for a long time. "Wait a moment! It's not that I'm too young! You're still suspicious of me! You don't trust me! You think that since you don't know my past, you can't trust me. It doesn't matter how old I am, you just can't handle the thought of not knowing everything!" She yelled.

Batman froze. Kath knew she had hit a sore point. Batman was a knowledge freak. He had to know everything. Heck, he was worse than the Question and he was the conspiracy theorist.

Batman switched his voice from the coarse and gruff Batman voice to the calm and fatherly Bruce voice. "Kath, it isn't that. It's just I don't want you to get hurt out there. There's a lot of bad criminals out there and I can't risk the thought of you getting killed out there."

She scoffed. "Really? You think I'm going to buy that? I'm a big girl now! I'm trained. I can handle myself out there. If I get hurt, then I get hurt. I've gotten into fights before. When you get hit, you hit back. A bruise is a bruise. It's part of the job. I want that job."

But Bruce couldn't take it anymore. "Listen, you aren't going to be a hero. You're going to be my daughter, a normal young girl who doesn't go out looking for a fight. Get that in your head. Got it?"

Kath froze where she was. Then she turned to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Bruce opened his arms, begging her to understand. All he wanted was for her to understand and get it over with. Unfortunately, Kath turned her head and ran off, bawling as she exited the cave.

Bruce sighed. She had to understand. Hoping that she would believe his lies. Everything she had said was true. He loved her like his own daughter, but deep down inside, he didn't trust her to watch his back. He trusted her to become a normal girl, one who would live the life they never had. But he couldn't let her become a hero. There was just too much to leave to mystery. He had scoured the Earth looking for clues of her origin, but all he had found was a rumor of a similar girl found in the Himalayas. But it had quickly proven to be a dead end. There had been no evidence of a pod and the girl didn't exist. For a moment, he had almost believed that she could stay normal. She had her friends Miley, Stephanie, and Vince. She was constantly hanging out with them, in fact, during the weekends she was rarely home. In fact, up to this point, she had never expressed any interest of joining him. He had trained her to protect herself, but that was his only intention. Perhaps he had been leading her on too much. But right now, he had to worry about Scarecrow escaping Arkham.

* * *

**Gotham, Gotham Academy  
May 9, 1235 hours**

"So he just went, 'Kathyboo, there's a lot of bad criminals out there and I don't want you to get hurt and cry'. You know what the worst part was? He thought I would actually buy his lies! I'm smarter than that!" Kath ranted on.

Vince quietly listened on, not saying a word. This often was how their conversations went. Kath was a chatterbox. Vince was soft spoken. They got along just fine.

"So now I'm never going to become a hero!" Kath flailed her arms in dismay.

Vince finished his sandwich. "You done now?"

Kath smiled. "Yep! That felt a lot better. But what do you think about the matter?"

He thought for a moment, then came up with an answer. "Hey, I've got an idea. You look like you've been going through a lot of stress and anger. How about you join us this weekend? We're going to our vacation cabin out in the mountainside. You could join us and practice your skills up there."

Kath considered it for a moment. It was true; some time away from her father would probably do her good. In fact, the more she thought about it, the better it sounded. "Sure, I like the idea."

Vince nodded. "Let me talk to Alek about it and then I'll let you know. In fact, I think you'll find this trip a bit more educational than you think."

For the rest of the day, Kath tried to get her mind off of her argument. When the bell finally rang, she joined her friends Miley and Jacklyn to wait for their rides.

"Hey Miley, hey Stephanie, what's up?" she called.

Mei Li Huang was a scholarship kid who had a single mom. She often lived by herself since her mom spent long hours at the hospital as a nurse. She had long black hair and often fretted about her grades, despite the fact that she was probably the top in the class. She had told them once that if she ever got a B, she was going to get kicked out of the house. But that never happened. Even though her name was Mei Li (may-lee), everyone just shortened it to just Miley.

Stephanie Brown also was a scholarship kid. Her father was a criminal known as Cluemaster, but he had been sent to jail long ago. So she and Miley often took care of each other. Stephanie had blonde hair and couldn't care less about her grades. Only with Kath and Miley's determined efforts was Stephanie able to stay in school.

"Nothing much, you up for a sleepover this weekend?" Miley asked.

"Sorry, Vince already invited me to join him and Uncle Alek up in the mountains this weekend." Kath apologized.

Stephanie giggled. "Wow Kath! Vince asked you out?"

Kath feigned shock. Since she often spent time 'hanging out with Vince' most of her friends loved to ship them together. The funny part of this entire thing was that Vince had a crush on Miley ever since she had saved him from a group of bullies. To this day, he constantly went out of his way to try to get her attention, but all Miley could see was Kath and him becoming a couple.

"I can't believe you guys! I thought you were my friends, not my parents!" she 'cried'.

The three girls giggled as Dick, Artemis, and Babs walked up to the trio. Honestly how Artemis had become their friends was beyond Kath. Artemis was still oblivious to Dick's identity. Babs on the other hand had shared her suspicions to her, but Kath refused to respond.

"Hey girls, what are you laughing about?" The two juniors and senior asked.

Stephanie giggled. "Oh, just how oblivious Kath is to Vince. They're the perfect couple!"

Kath rolled her eyes. "Gosh girls, how many times must I tell you I'm not into him like that."

Miley playfully shouldered her. "So is that right? Then why did you ask you out this weekend?"

"What?" Dick exclaimed. "Ah! Young love!" Babs cooed. Artemis didn't say anything but smirked knowingly.

Later that afternoon, the Babs, Kath, and Dick were in the back of Alfred's Rolls Royce.

"So you're telling me you want to join Vince and his uncle up in the mountains this weekend?" Dick asked suspiciously.

"Well, you know, I needed to get away for a little while just cool down from Bruce and I's fight last night." Kath explained. "Besides, it would be fun to be outside in the fresh mountain air."

"So are you sure it's not a date?" Babs asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we're not a couple!" Kath cried out. "Vince likes Miley. We're just good friends."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you guys a little young to be thinking about those things?"

Kath smiled. This was one of those times where Dick unknowingly placed himself in a trap. "Oh, and you two aren't?"

Dick's face, as always, was priceless. "Well…um…but…er…ah…"

Babs used to resist as well, but ever since Dick's fifteenth birthday when the two of them were stuck in the closet, she merely smiled. Kath knew it. Babs had a crush on Dick but he was in denial about his feelings. And until he admitted it, Babs wouldn't move a muscle towards him.

When they finally reached the manor, Babs and Dick went off to do homework in the kitchen while Kath quietly made her way towards the drawing room piano. Playing three inconspicuous chords, she activated the secret door and entered the Batcave.

Bruce was sitting in front of the computer again, investigating every lead he had on the Scarecrow. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" he asked, not even looking up from the screen.

"I will be, but first I wanted to talk to you about our argument last night."

"My decision still stands. No arguments."

Kath threw her arms up in frustration. "I know, ok? I get it. You don't trust me enough. So I thought, maybe I should try it your way. You want me to be normal? Give me so room then. Vince invited me go trekking through the mountains with his family this weekend. I want to go."

Bruce slowly considered her offer. It seemed pretty straightforward. She was staying away from Gotham and the duo, so she wouldn't get caught up with the entire vigilante thing. But he kept feeling a nag that there was something deeper than that.

"There's something you're not telling me."

Kath was frustrated now. "What's there to tell? Maybe I just need some space! I'm eleven now. I can take care of myself. I'm doing anything Batman related, so can you just please let me hang out with my best friend?"

"Master Bruce, if I may, it might do her some good to be away from the constant reminder of the Bat in her." Alfred advised as he walked towards them carrying a tray of cookies.

Alfred had a way with Bruce. "Fine then. You can pack your bag tonight."

"Thanks dad!" she hugged him before running out of the cave. She was so excited that she exited through the grandfather clock entrance, not paying attention to the surprised witness who just stood there in shock.

"What was that?" Babs wondered out loud before shrugging and returning to hang out with Dick.

* * *

What do you think? I got some future characters coming in. I've honestly never read that much of the Batman comics but I thought it would be fun to insert some classic batman friends. We got Stephanie brown and I hope to bring in Cassandra Cain sometime. Cass is probably my favorite batgirl. I'm planning to actually use Spoiler at least. If you haven't read the Young Justice tv show comics, the reference to Dick and Babs's relationship will be confusing. You can watch it on YouTube. I don't know about Youku for you China people. Pray for those who have Facebook and YouTube blocked in their country.

May the Lord God Almighty's Force be with you, always!

UCCMaster


	6. Chapter 5

hey guys! UCCMaster here!

Just want to thank you for all of your support. I had a wonderful Christmas break and hope you did too. And for those in China, have a great Spring Festival! We're finally getting somewhere with this story. I'm posting two chapters and a Ranger one as well. But I am putting the Jedi and Demigod story on hiatus. I'm sorry, I'm aware you love the story, but I never really had much motive to continue a story I started writing in middle school. If you're interested in resuming where I left off, PM me and I'll be happy to hand you whatever materials I had in making it and giving you my outline. But for the meantime, enjoy Young Republic. I do not own SWTOR or YJ. I would like to claim rights to Kath, Vince, Taro, and Damager Squad. Please **Rate** and **Review**!

* * *

Chapter 5

**Dorne Family Cabin, Appalachian Mountains  
May 12, 900 hours**

Kath panted as she took a sip from her water bottle. She savored every last drop of refreshing liquid inside the one liter bottle. But alas, the bottle was empty and now she groaned at the thought of hiking any further.

Uncle Alek had picked her up at five in the morning, claiming that he wanted to reach the cabin before midday. They had been driving for three hours as they left the metropolis of Gotham and up into the cold mountainsides. When they had stopped, he had explained to her that the cabin was five kilometers up and they would be hiking for the better part of an hour. Kath was now exhausted since she hadn't had time to eat breakfast or a proper night's rest.

"How…how much farther?" she panted.

Vince pointed up at a small wooden lodge just up the next slope. "That's it! Just a little farther now."

Unlike Kath, Vince had been going to the cabin quite frequently and was now used to the long hike up and down the mountain. He enjoyed the brisk mountain air and a good morning hike to warm his body up.

After another ten grueling minutes, the small party finally reached the wooden cabin. But then they had to wait another five minutes as Alek searched for the keys. Once he had unlocked the door, he shoved it open revealing a small Spartan room with a single bed, a small wardrobe, and a pair of chairs. Kath's heart drooped at the thought of sleeping in such miserable conditions.

The three of them sat down on the wooden floor as Alek began unpacking their bags. "Well, what do you think?" he asked innocently.

Kath pulled on a fake smile. "It's nice…simple, but nice."

There was an awkward silence as they merely sat on the floor and watched Alek begin to unzip their bags. Finally Vince couldn't take it anymore. He stifled a laugh, but was beaming from ear to ear. "Ok, I've had enough. Just tell her!"

Kath was confused. "Tell me what?"

"Why we're really…" Alek slammed his hand into Vince's mouth, cutting off whatever he was going to say.

"What he means is that this cabin here is only a front…a cover for why we're really here."

"What's that?" Kath asked.

Alek opened the door and gestured for them to follow him. They walked around the cabin and towards a clearing at the base of the mountain. Kath extended her senses through the Force and to her surprise detected a series of beings _inside_ the mountain. As they reached the rock Kath suddenly noticed two red dots focused on her chest. Immediately, she launched herself into a backflip in an attempt to break the sniper's lock on her. She was about to run when she felt Alek grab her shoulder with a firm grip.

"Relax Kath, he's one of ours."

"Ours?" Kath queried as she turned back towards the mountain face. Vince waved his hand towards the rock happily. To her surprise, two figures rose from the upper cliff. Both of them wore cameo versions of Vanguard armor and carried black sniper rifles. The two snipers waved back.

"Come on!" Vince waved her in as he shot straight for the rock itself. But just as he hit the rock, the stone shimmered slightly, allowing Vince to run right through the holographic wall. Alek and Kath joined him as they too entered the entrance of a cave.

The cave, to her surprise was lined with metal and had wires and panels running through it. As Kath examined the walls, she found that it had been lined with lead…probably as a protection against x-ray vision users such as Superman. As they walked through, Alek was explaining everything.

"Since we figured we were going to be here a long time, measures had to be taken to guarantee our secrecy. So we've been spending the past three years carving out the mountain and constructing a secret fortress in here. We now have an operational cloaked communications satellite, as well as a hanger, barracks, and well…this!"

They entered a huge cavern. Kath gasped in amazement at the vastness and high techy feel. Somehow, she remembered that she had been in such a facility before, but yet again, the memory escaped her. On one side, two B-17 Thunderclap class dropships lined the walls while the other side had a full command center as well as a training ground. Kath saw doors leading to other parts of the mountain but ignored them for now. Alek smiled. "Welcome to the Mountain!"

After Kath had been given a full tour, she found that that there were around thirty men and women who manned the base and kept it in tip top shape.

"…some of these guys are members of my squad, the Damager squad. Others are members of the Strategic Information Service, aka SIS." He beckoned towards five armored men and women. Two of them Kath recognized as the snipers whom they had encountered earlier that morning. They all wore matte black bodysuits. "What about your armor?" Kath asked curiously.

The squad smiled. "Well, we all wear these bodysuits underneath our armor and merely clamp on the pates depending on what the assigned mission is." Explained Sargent Corymac.

Sargent Kayilla cooed at Kath as she squeezed her cheeks. "Aww, she's so cute!"

"Thanks!" Kath grumbled while Private Markashoni smirked. "So you're the new Jedi. Can't wait to see what you've got."

Lieutenant Keri'daso shoved him out of the way. "Sorry about demo man here, he's not the biggest fan of Jedi. I'm Lieutenant Keridaso Arogon, Dorne's second in command. I run operations here while your 'Uncle Alek looks after things topside."

Unlike the rest of them, Keridaso was not human, well partially. She was humanoid with green skin and brown diamond tattoos on her forehead. She caught her staring and answered. "I'm Mirialan, not human. But when I wear the right makeup I can look human. But when I'm out of uniform, I enjoy just being myself. Don't worry though, you'll get used to it in time."

Kath smiled. She could tell that she and Keri were going to be good friends.

Alek cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. "Well, I was going to say, Kath, that if you still want to become a hero, we can help you reach that goal."

"Really?" Kath's eyes beamed. Alek led her to the training room. Inside she saw Master Taro practicing his Juyo form vigorously. Kath watched in awe as he spun each blade with reinforced vigor and controlled passion. When he had explained the Juyo to Kath, he had warned her that it was a difficult form to truly master as the form required one to channel their emotions, which was normally a no-no for a Jedi. When Kath asked why so many Sentinels utilized it (she had been given access to several Jedi holocrons, one of which explained the Advanced Order of Sentinels in depth) he merely explained that Sentinels would use their passion for justice as the controlled emotion.

When he had finally finished his exercise, Taro looked up and saw her. "Kath, it is good to see you here. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Yourself?" Kath replied.

"Tired, but renewed. I see that you have met the rest of the crew?"

Kath nodded. "This place is amazing! But I'm still a little disappointed."

Taro put his hand on her shoulder. "Why is that child?" Kath began to retell the events of the past few days. "And now, I'll never get to be his sidekick. I've failed my mission Master! And I haven't even started…"

Taro sighed and smiled. He had been chosen for this assignment because of his knack of working with children. Jedi and soldiers alike couldn't understand why children always seemed to feel comfortable around him, why they would always run to him with their problems, issues, and ideas; why they trusted him so much. Taro knew why: he was easygoing, calm, and a good listener. Many Jedi these days were so busy in their philosophy or combat training that they often stiffened up and failed to see the beauty in levity. All he had to do was to listen to them and encourage their ideas and imagination, no matter how silly they sounded at times. He encouraged them to open up, to shake the seriousness out and just enjoy their passions.

He kneeled down and wrapped his arm around Kath. "Kath my darling, don't lose sight of your goals. Why, if you don't have your father's permission to be a hero, then go be a hero by yourself. That's why we're here: to help you become the hero you need to be, with or without the Batman. With our help, you'll become one of the greatest heroes on Earth."

Alek smiled. This was one of the reasons why he loved working with Master Taro. Taro had two things many Jedi these days lacked, a strong sense of comradery and a sense of humor. He knew that Taro personally knew each and every one of the troops and agents who kept the base operational. He turned to Kath. "We'll start with your uniform."

He led Kath to the armory. It was a long corridor with racks of rifles, pistols, and other weapons. He opened a crate to reveal a black lump of cloth. "This is a SpecForce standard issue bodysuit. You've probably seen my squad wearing these. They offer basic protection against most enemies. They're heat and cold resistant as well as stab resistant. He picked out a commando knife and gave it a quick jab. The material bended but didn't pierce. Kath's eyes widened awe of the suit. "But the best part is that it is resistant to most projectile weaponry, with the exception of high velocity weapons such as sniper rifles. So it's practically bulletproof!"

Kath grabbed the suit in excitement. "Thank you Uncle Alek!" She giggled until she put the suit up to her body. It was clearly a couple sizes too big. Dorne frowned as he examined the suit. "Hmm…looks like it's a little too big. Don't worry, I'll have one shipped in."

Kath frowned. "How long will that take?"

He scratched his chin, calculating numbers in his head. "Well, the next safe time to beam a message through is in two weeks and the next shipment comes in…six months. So that means…"

"Wait!" Kath interjected. "Six months? I'll have to wait that long?"

Vince put his hand on Kath's shoulder. "It's alright Kath. Have patience."

Taro smiled. "Don't worry; the suit will be here faster than you know it. In the meantime, we can start intensifying your training." He consoled. "These next six months, I'll start training you harder so that you can be up for the challenge. You already have a firm grasp of the Shien and Sho-Chi forms, but if you want to have a hope against stronger villains, you'll need to master the other forms."

Kath was quite an easy person to console. She was already shaking in excitement of the training to come. "Like what? Can I learn Juyo form?"

Taro sighed and shook his head. "Child, the Juyo isn't a form that an eleven-year-old can learn. I'm thinking more like the Soresu and Ataru forms. Once you can show me you can handle those, then I will even start to consider training you the bare bone basics of the Juyo."

Alek chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. "Don't worry, I don't think you'll have time to master both forms. I and the squad will be training you hard to increase your endurance and technological skills. I'll be as brutal as possible in order to help you reach your full potential as soon as possible."

Kath gasped in surprise, but quickly smiled. She pulled Taro, Vince, Alek into a hug. "Thank you so much! This means so much to me!"

Taro patted her on the head. "You'll make your parents proud."

Kath looked up at him. "Did you know my parents?"

Taro nodded slightly. "I trained with your mother. Kira began her training later than most Jedi, so she was already a teenager when she and I began Padawan training. She was a fun, kind, and stubborn woman. She always felt like the Council was way too serious and needed to lighten up a bit. She was a bit of a role model for me growing up."

"That is cool!" Kath smiled.

"Come on kid, let's get started. We've got a full weekend to start training." Alek said as they exited the training room.

* * *

What do you think? Taro has a connection to Kira. Just to note, I'm not going too deep with any of the members of Damager Squad. Mostly you just need to remember Alek and Keri'daso (in the future will be known as Keri). Special note, each member of Damager squad is one of my characters in SWTOR. Not all of them are troopers and they're spread across different servers. But look them up, I enjoy playing with them frequently.

Kayilla - at time written, lvl 51 Jedi Sentinel, Harbinger

Keri'daso - at time written, lvl 28 Republic Vanguard, Harbringer

Markashoni - at time written, lvl 7 Sith Warrior, Shadowlands

Corymac - at time written, lvl 16 Republic Commando, Bastion

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you, always

UCCMaster


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! UCCMaster here!

Here is yet another exciting adventure from Young Republic! Now my brother has been pestering me saying "why hasn't Batman figured out everything yet? If he hasn't, why is he keeping her around?". If you're one those people, you have every right to demand those things. But stay with me here. Batman will figure things out quite a while before everyone else. I still plan to have Season 2 as a major highlight in my story and it's almost time. Give me a few more chapters and we'll get there. If you want an overly suspicious Batman, read the Young Justice/Star Wars the Force Unleashed crossover. As far as I heard it's been discontinued but they already wrote around 100k words on it already. Also please tell me if Kath or any of my other OCs are being Mary Sue. I often times get carried away with my OCs, because I love them so much (seriously, I work on my stories in the shower), that I often forget to bring them back down to earth (figuratively speaking). Anyways, enjoy! I do not own SWTOR or YJ. Please **Rate** and **Review**!

* * *

**The Mountain, Appalachian Mountains  
November 28, 2300 Hours**

Kath could hardly contain her excitement. The shipment was finally coming.

She had been training intensely the past six months. It was tough. She had to keep up a façade to her father that she was uninterested in the hero business. She had to keep up her grades, hang out with her non-operation friends (Alek pressed the importance of maintaining a social identity), learn advanced Jedi combat, learn Republic military techniques from Alek and the squad, and keep the Batman from catching onto her scheme. So far Bruce hadn't figured out anything. Honestly, Kath believed that he believed she had given up the idea and didn't suspect a thing.

Now the time had come. After six months, six brutal months of living a double life, she was finally going to receive the fruits of her labor.

They had spent the last week preparing. With the Watchtower in space, it was difficult to smuggle ships in without being detected. Often times, they waited for doomsday catastrophes to send supplies and reinforcements in. During those times, the Justice League would be too busy focusing on the enemy to notice a small corvette sneaking onto the planet. But they now they had a scheduled ship come in every six months filled with supplies, equipment, and new tech.

The base was now alive with people. Agents were rushing around, technicians were programing in the sensor jamming beacons, and courtiers were passing messages between different departments. The majority of Damager Squad had already been deployed, taking up various positions around the world. During the hour right before the ship arrived, they would launch a series of 'terrorist' attacks on major satellite networks, causing a planet wide blackout in surveillance. Even Alek was deployed somewhere in Russia.

Now she sat impatiently behind the SIS head coordinator anxiously watching the screens of data and information play before her eyes. Communications were blaring through as the holographic display of the earth glowed before her eyes.

"_Damager one has arrived in Nepal."_

"_Damager two is up and waiting in Florida."_

"_Damager five, arriving at the designated coordinates in Scotland."_

"_Damager three is deployed in Bialya."_

Kath gasped. Damager three was her friend Lieutenant Keridaso, or Keri for shot. Bialya was ruled by the mysterious Queen Bee and was a dangerous place for a man to be, which was probably why she took the assignment. But still Kath was worried.

"_Damager four is ready in Russia."_

"_Damager six has set the charges in Greenland._"

Suddenly the clock dinged. The entire base froze. SIS head Raiden picked up the intercom. "Gentlemen, the time has come. All units deploy!"

* * *

**LIGHT Surveillance Satellite Relay Base, Bialya  
November 29, 0000 Hours**

The desert sands were coarse, but the Bialyan guards didn't seem to mind. Thankfully, neither did the bronze-armored commando crouching behind a crag.

_Thank the Force for built in cooling systems._ Keri thought to herself as she gripped her portable assault cannon. She crawled until she was at the top of a cliff overlooking the entire base. Taking a risk, she launched a small probe droid over the base, watching the feed entering her helmet. She counted approximately ten guards in total protecting the perimeter of the satellite.

She smiled as she hoisted her grenade launcher before firing a volley of mortar rounds into the canyon below. From her helmet feed, she could see squads of the Bialyan army rushing out to engage the invader. Taking an educated guess on where they would appear next, she revved up her assault cannon and sprayed a wave of plasma bolts onto the unsuspecting troops. Satisfied with her carnage, she grappled down from the top of the canyon and plowed her way through the remaining defenses. Bullets struck her bronzium plates but didn't pierce through, while her stream of armor-piercing rounds tore right through the Bialyan soldiers' bullet vests. Once she was sure she had a clear shot, she unshouldered a portable rocket launcher, took aim at the satellite, and pulled the trigger. After she fired, she shouldered the launcher and hightailed out of there. And not a moment too soon as she could glimpse Ultra-Humanite and Wotan rush toward the crisis.

Keri grinned inside her helmet as she made her way to the rendezvous zone.

* * *

**The Mountain, Appalachian Mountains  
November 29, 0100 Hours**

Kath watched in awe at the sleek Consular Corvette land in the hanger. Once the ship had touched down, the landing ramp dropped down to allow three armed marines to rush down and secure the area.

Raiden nodded to the marines and his own agents. "Let's get moving people!"

Like clockwork, the combined team of marines and agents carried large crates out of the ship's cargo bay and onto the ground around it. But just as two agents hauled a small container, Raiden motioned for them to stop.

"Galen, Balkas hold up that crate. This one's special." He motioned for the two to lay the crate in front of him. Keying in the activation code, he opened the crate to reveal a bundle of black clothing. Examining one closely, he pulled one piece out of the bundle and tossed it to Kath.

"Here it is! Like what you see?" He smiled.

Kath smiled in excitement as she rushed off with her new bodysuit, but not before hugging Raiden and the two other agents thankfully. "Thank you! Thank you!" She giggled in excitement.

She rushed into the barracks and pulled on the skintight bodysuit to find it fitted her a little loosely. _Why doesn't this fit me?_ Kath wondered to herself. _I know Uncle Alek to very specific dimensions for this._

She heard a knock on the door to find Keri and Kayilla waiting outside. "Kid, you okay in there?" Kayilla asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just trying out the suit. I can't seem to get it to fit." She complained. "Why isn't this working." She grumbled at the suit.

The door opened to reveal an exhausted Keri and Kayilla. Keri had removed her bronze helmet to reveal her green skin and chestnut hair. Kayilla on the other hand still wore her tan and brown camo helmet and gear, but began removing her plates as she sat down on the bed next to Keri.

"Oh, I see. Your suit is missing its padding." Keri observed as she took the suit from her and began a thorough inspection of the suit.

"Padding?" Kath asked curiously. "What sort of padding?"

Kayilla chucked. "Raiden wouldn't understand it. You need your mesh undershirt." She exited the barracks and returned shortly carrying a dark grey bundle. She tossed to Kath and gestured for her to put it on. "Now try it with the undershirt. That's a mesh undershirt, meant for both an extra layer of cushioning in case of concussion and also a way to stay modest on the field. Don't worry, I'll help you put it on."

After a few minutes of the two women fussing around Kath reappeared wearing a matte black bodysuit. "How do I look?" she asked the others.

"You look like a Damager." Alek grinned. The others gave a combination of thumbs ups and nods. Kath grinned, but then felt a yawn coming out. Alek glanced at his chronometer. "Oh my, it's late. You've been up all day and night. You and Vince better head to bed. You need to head home tomorrow…err…today."

Kath nodded and retreated back into the barracks, dropping on the first empty bunk she found.

* * *

**Wayne Manor, Gotham  
December 3, 9:00 EST**

Kath examined her new costume. After some consideration, she figured that she ought to put something over her bodysuit less have Bruce gain more suspicion on origins of her costume. So she pulled together some spandex and Kevlar and made a midnight blue jumpsuit with yellow lining. Deciding to stray away from the original bat logo, she stitched a sharper version of the bat symbol with less curves and more straight and jagged lines. She pulled on black combat boots as well. Topping it off, she added on classic black bat cowl, but cut the cape to only waist length. She also "borrowed" one of her brother's utility belts and painted it black. Finally, she attached a strap to her saberstaff allowing her to sling it over her shoulder.

"Looks good!" she smiled at her masterpiece. It had been hard trying to piece together the suit without Alfred's suspicion. She hoped Bruce wouldn't check the purchases on his daughter's account.

"Now to test this new gear." She smirked as she stripped down to her new mesh underclothing. Ever since Kayilla and Keri had explained the rest of feminine clothing, she had suddenly felt naked whenever she wasn't wearing it. So she would wear it all the time, at school and at home. Now it fit her perfectly as she pulled on the costume.

She pulled the window open and took a deep breath, then leaped out into the shadows of the city.

* * *

Ok, ok! this was a shorter chapter. But I guarantee you the next one will be longer. Also it will have a surprise POV! I tried really hard not to make this chapter too awkward. I have still am struggling to imagine what she actually looks like so I'm leaving her costume to your imagination. I tried to keep her away from Batgirl, but it's tough when Batgirl is basically everything girly you can have with Batman.

Anyways, enjoy your interterm semester students and I feel bad for everyone else.

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you, always!

UCCMaster


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, UCCMaster here,

I know, don't kill me; I posted three chapters within two days. I'm going to be infamous for my random posting times. Hopefully by discontinuing the Jedi and Demigods story, I might have a chance at being better at posting. Enjoy this chapter! I do not own SWTOR or YJ.

* * *

**Pier 16, Gotham City  
December 10,** **23:00 EST**

Clark had seen many things in his day, both as proud, courageous Superman and has shy, mild mannered Clark Kent. But never before had he been witnessed to such a strange rumor. Word had been going around recently of a new vigilante in Gotham. Nobody knew who it was or whether or not he or she had a name. The only description that terrorized thugs gave was that it was a kid with a stick who spun it around like some sort of Kung Fu movie.

A kid taking down Gotham's criminals by himself? This was a story that his partner Lois lived for and had dragged him all the way down from Metropolis to cover it. So far the normal channels had given them nothing. Commissioner Gordon refused to answer any questions. The press hadn't said a word, since nobody had ever verified an account of this crime fighting karate kid. Clark had quietly informed the big Bat himself of his investigation, but Bruce had refused to tell him anything. Honestly, Clark believed Batman was in the dark just as much as anybody else; and it was nagging at him.

Thus Lois decided to take things into her own hands and get dirty. She had used some sources to tell her that a good place to scope out Batman encounters was the Gotham docks. So here they were, lying flat on their stomachs, spying on the docks from atop a small warehouse. And surprisingly they were in luck.

"Smallvile, you see that?" Clark's partner nudged, gesturing at the scene unfolding in front of them.

A small barge had just docked at the pier. The captain had been greeted by a series of large thugs armed with assault rifles. Soon they had started to unload several crates. In the center of all this was the Penguin, a short man with a top hat and a deadly looking umbrella.

"This is the perfect set up, partner." Lois grinned. "Now all we need to do is to wait for this mysterious new vigilante to appear and then we're set."

Clark sighed. Her obsession with superheroes and their identities was often dangerous and Clark feared someday it would get her killed. Suddenly, a movement caught his eye. He looked over to a large dock crane overlooking the bay. Using his x-ray vision, he made a small figure observing the unloading. As he focused more carefully, he noticed the kid wore the bat suit except in dark blue and yellow rather than grey and black.

"Lois, over there." He whispered to her, pointing at the crane. Lois aimed the camera they brought and zoomed in to see the kid. She took in a breath of shock.

"It's true then," she muttered, "It's only a kid. He must be the Batman's kid. Wonder if everything else they said about him is true."

Sure enough, the vigilante and risen and leaped down from the crane towards the gang, cape fluttering in true Batman style. One thug noticed the shadow and cried out, but his warning cry was too late. The kid fell upon his shoulders, then leaped off to another thug's head. Once the two had fallen, he dropped down to the ground in the center of the mob.

"Who are you supposed to be?" the Penguin demanded. "You're some sort of Batbrat? I've never seen you before."

The kid seemed to grin. Clark was too far away to tell. "Well I'm new but I'm not Bat_brat_! I'm…hmm…that's a good question."

With that, he unslung what looked like a steel quarterstaff. "But for now, we'll just settle with the Bat who took you down."

Penguin didn't even bother making a retort. "Shoot him! Kill him where he stands!"

Clark's eyes went wide as the kid didn't even bother trying to dodge the attack. Rather, he spun his staff in a dizzying whir, causing bullets from all sides to ricochet off the staff and back towards them. He used to staff to a very similar method that Wonder Woman might deflect bullets with her bracers. By the time the mob had emptied their clips, several of them had already fallen to the ground, victim to their own bullets. With the numbers slightly more in his favor, the Bat pointed his staff at the Penguin and made a taunting gesture. The thugs dropped their guns and decided to take a more personal route, using switchblades and sheer force. But the kid seemed to dance around them, dodging, spinning, and striking with his staff. What was most insane of all was that the child didn't even seem to be paying much attention to them.

"Hmm…what shall I call myself?" the kid pondered while dodging a punch. Dropping low, the kid swung his leg around, knocking the brute to the ground.

"It definitely needs to have Bat in it, but Batkid or Batgirl doesn't really seem to cut it." The Bat noticed that Penguin was making a run for it and stopped his thought for a moment. Pulling a pair of bolas from the utility belt, the kid leaped into the air in an acrobat flip and threw the bolas at the escaping criminal. With perfect accuracy, the Penguin fell to the ground, grunting.

"You can't escape now Penguin. You're finished." He called in a cocky voice. The pier was full of unconscious thugs, many suffering from staff wounds or the bullets he had deflected. The small criminal cringed at the sight of the kid's staff. "Please!" he pleaded, "Not the blade!"

The child stopped momentarily while taking what he said into consideration. "Blade…hmm…I like it! I'm the Batblade! Thank you Penguin."

And with that, she launched herself into a spin and slammed the staff down on his head, knocking him unconscious. Clark was in denial. _This kid took out all of them by himself?_ Batman must have something to do about it. Suddenly, he heard the drone of police sirens. The Bat took once glance at the black and white oncoming vehicles and whipped out a grapple hook and vanished into the night, a small shadow barely visible leaping from building to building.

Clark turned to his partner in awe. Quickly they left their observation post and rushed back to Metropolis. This new Batblade must be publicized as soon as possible.

* * *

**Gotham Academy, Gotham City  
December 11, 8:30 EST**

Kath Wayne stifled a yawn as she drudged up the steps to school. Last night's bust had been her biggest accomplishment yet. For the past week she had been mostly taking care of small, alley based crimes such as muggings, but she had been carefully keeping tabs on the drug shipment coming into Gotham that night. It also advantageous that during the bust, Dick was out with the team and Batman was out on League business, making it impossible for them to drop in on her patrol.

But still, the entirety of the bust had been exhausting. Never before had she tackled that many shooters before. Unknown to Penguin and his goons, they had managed to make several hits on her, and while the bodysuit had protected her from any piercings, she had ended up with a set of bruised ribs from the impact of all the shots. It had taken all her concentration to predict all of the goons' attacks and repel and dodge them accordingly. But in the end she had won, and that was what had mattered. A few more busts like these and she might impress Batman enough to let her join him.

"Kath!" Kath awoke from her thoughts to see Steph and Miley running towards her. "Hey guys, what's up?" she greeted them.

"Did you see what's on the news?" Steph asked excitedly.

Kath shook her head. "No, not really; I've been busy recently."

Miley tugged on her arm. "Come on, we'll show you. It's on TV right now."

With that, Kath hurried after the two girls to find a huge crowd all huddled together, trying to glimpse the screen. She saw the news anchor in the middle of a report.

"…_according to reporter Lois Lane, last night Gotham had its first taste of a new vigilante who identified himself as the Batblade…"_

Kath froze in horror. Someone had seen her? Lois Lane, the famous reporter from Metropolis, had been spying on her? Why hadn't she detected them?

"…_last night at Pier 16, the Batblade intercepted a large shipment of heroin and marijuana being smuggled in by members of the Penguin mob. We have real footage of his attack. We warn children that while this video is awesome, it may be disturbing and gory…"_

There it was: a slightly blurry video of her leaping down from the crane, another clip of her dodging and striking goons with her staff, and a final clip of her saying "I'm the Batblade". She couldn't believe how sloppy she was.

"…_Commissioner Gordon has this to say about the matter. 'Yes, I know. We've received no notification about this Batblade. From the footage that's been presented, I'd say he's got to be around twelve. That makes him just a kid. And as far as I've heard from Batman, this kid is not with him. And if he's not one of the Batman's, then he's a threat to us and himself. The police have orders to arrest and detain him if we ever encounter him.' Well, honestly Gotham, do we really want an untrained child protecting us?"_

Kath felt her anger rise just slightly. They wouldn't dare. Just they wait; she'll take down something even bigger. She'll make them proud: she'll make Batman proud, she'll make Vince and Alek proud, and she'll make Gotham proud.

"Hey Kath did you hear that?" Miley exclaimed. "Batblade is only twelve. He's our age! Isn't that awesome?"

Kath was too busy seething to really make a good answer so she just muttered. "Yeah,"

Steph couldn't believe her friend's lack of excitement. "Just yeah, I don't think so. Batblade is our age. That means…he could even be in this school. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Kath muttered a 'sure' and walked off, leaving her friends flabbergasted.

At lunch, she sat next to Vince alone. "Did you hear about the news?" she asked.

Vince nodded. "You're doing great. Just be careful about the publicity. We don't want too much suspicion."

"But what about how the police are responding to me being here?" she protested. "They don't like me here. They don't see the fact that Batblade is extremely skilled and capable. All they see is a kid who should just be doing homework."

Vince shook his head. "Hey, don't worry about it. Remember, they took some time to except Robin, and he started when he was eight. So give it time, Kath, and you'll do just fine."

She smiled. "Thanks Vince. So when are you going to go hero?"

Vince shook his head yet again. "I'm not going to be one. I'm going to become my uncle's backup. I'll be supporting him and helping out whenever the squad is deployed."

"Well, good luck with that," I grinned, "Now let's think about that math test. We've got to ace it or Mr. Math-ewe will have our heads."

* * *

**Wayne Tower, Gotham City  
December 11, 21:00 EST**

Kath felt the cold December breeze whip past her as she clutched her cape tighter for warmth. She often started here first, at the top of the Gotham skyline, spreading her senses over the city, trying to get feeling for the mood and direction she should start off with. Typically she could feel the angst and fear that the majority of Gotham's citizens felt when the sun went down and the thugs came out. If she focused really hard, she could make out the crazed maniacs in Arkham in mad hunger and craze. Many times, she detected the determination of the GCPD trying in vain to cuff as many criminals as they could in the short period of time they had until dawn. All in all, what she typically picked up was fear, madness, and determination. But that was not what she felt tonight.

She turned around to find two cloaked figures watching her from the shadows. "You might as well come out now." She said, "You trained me too well."

Batman and Robin stepped out of the shadows. Kath didn't need the Force to see the anger pent up in the dark knight.

"Go home, now!" was all he managed.

Kath's heart dropped down low, but her resolve was firm. "No, I won't." she defied. "This is what I want. I'm trained; heck, I can beat Robin one on one. Did you not see my bust at the docks last night?"

Batman didn't even budge. "You got lucky."

Robin pleaded. "Kath, please don't do this to us. You could get hurt! I can't stand the thought of that."

But she wasn't backing down. "No, this is my choice. If you want to stop me, go ahead and try." With that she took aim with her grapple hook and launched herself into the sea of cars and buildings. Robin took a step after her, but Batman restrained. "But Batman!" He protested.

"She needs to learn. Maybe giving this freedom will help her realize how dangerous it is." He concluded before turning to walk away. "Come on, we'll patrol the other half of Gotham."

Robin sighed before turning to follow his mentor.

* * *

**Warehouse District, Gotham City  
December 11, 23:00 EST**

Batblade threw at angry jab at a mugger before launching herself into a full roundhouse kick. The mugger went down cold instantly. Too dangerous? Hah! She'd like to see Robin take down a mugger this fast. She turned to the panicked victim watching in horror. She glared at her.

"Get going!" she grunted. The girl ran out of the alleyway as fast as her feet could carry her. She watched her run then aimed her grapple towards the rooftop and propelled herself up. The past two hours had been spent with her venting out her frustration on the thugs. She probably beat them up more than she should have, but she was angry and she honestly really didn't care.

A loud crash and the wail of sirens snapped her out of her rant. Surprised, she turned towards the direction of the noise to see smoke rising from a warehouse nearby. As she raced towards the scene, she saw a familiar sight. Several police cars were surrounding the entrance of a warehouse, cops with their pistols aimed at the entrance. Squinting closely, she could make out the figure of police commissioner Jim Gordon entering the building with several officers. Satisfied that there was no danger, but curious on why they were investigating the unmarked warehouse, she crossed her legs into a meditation stance and probed the area with her senses. She soon felt a wave of jumbled feelings, sounds, and emotions wash over her.

"_You sure Jim?"_

"_I'm sure Bullock. If he's willing to negotiate we don't have much of a choice."_

"_Bane! Can you hear me?"_

"_You said you wanted to talk, let's hear what you have to say!"_

"_There he comes…wait for it…"_

"_When he walks through that door, you know what to do."_

Batblade opened her eyes panting. The Commissioner was in trouble! She quickly rushed for the nearest entrance into the warehouse, aka a vent. As she rushed through the vents, she heard sounds of a scuffle. She dropped through the vent to see a mob of men dragging the commissioner away. Leading them was a huge man otherwise known as Bane. "What do we have hear little Niño? Go back home and don't interfere." He laughed.

"You're not going anywhere! Hand over the Commissioner." Batblade demanded.

Bane laughed, then gestured to his goons. "Take care of him." Kath honestly could not understand why everyone mistook her for a boy. But hey, if it kept them from figuring out her identity, she could live with that.

The goons opened fire with their assault rifles, but she had just encountered a group much larger with Penguin, so this fight should be a breeze. But by the time she had flip kicked the last goon, she turned around to realize that Bane and the commissioner were gone!

She quickly dashed through the door and into the loading dock to see a green 18 wheeler smashing its way out of the warehouse. There was no time to lose. She whipped out her grappling hook and snared the back of the trailer, launching herself after the getaway vehicle.

As she began gaining on the truck, Batblade had time to ask herself why she was hanging on for dear life from a fast moving 18 wheeler. Why was she risking her life so recklessly for someone who would force her to hang up her cowl if she ever caught up to him? For a minute, she just hung there, gripping the line while contemplating her reasons for doing this. After a few minutes of just hanging there, she concluded that it was what heroes do. They are willing to risk everything just to save one life. If she was going to be a hero, then that is what she must do. Once she had taken care of her mental dilemma, she returned to the problem at hand. She began reeling the line in until she had almost reached the trail.

She got the warning a second too late. Rather than detecting the surprise and fear from the crew, she instead got a taste of snugness. Suddenly, two strong arms gripped her cable and yanked her into the trailer…right into Bane's super powered fist. She glanced up to see the shocked face of the commissioner staring at her before the world went black.

* * *

What do you think? I know, Batblade is a really cheesy name, but I couldn't do Batgirl. The team in the next chapter though! Hope you enjoy! May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you…Always!

UCCMaster


	9. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone! UCCMaster here!

Now for an intense chapter of battle and pain. I know, we're getting to the team…soon. So just hang in there for just a few more chapters. I do not own Bioware or YJ. I **** the fact that Disney _**completely**_ did away with the Expanded Universe! Some of the greatest authors of our time have devoted their lives to creating epic adventures and legends that have rocked the galaxy and Disney doesn't even acknowledge the thirty years of Star Wars lore that has shaped diehard fans such as myself. At least they're paying their respects to Timothy Zhan with Star Wars Rebels season two. Forgive for my rant. Please enjoy this chapter without having my depressed soul interfering with your enjoyment. Please **Rate** and **Review**!

* * *

**Santa Prisca, Caribbean  
December 12, 2:00 AM EST**

Commissioner Gordon groaned as he slowly opened his eyes open. He found himself in a dark warehouse bound in chains. He could make out various members of Bane's men patrolling the perimeter. Quickly, his detective mind began asking questions. Where was he? How could he escape? Why did Bane want him?

"Ah I see you're awake, señor." A deep voice greeted. Gordon jerked his head to see Bane smiling in front of him. He continued, "You're far away from civilization, on my own private island. With you out of the way, Gotham will be without its beloved police commissioner; Gotham will be hopeless."

"We'll stop you! The Batman always does." Gordon retorted.

The masked man let out a burly laugh. "Not this time. We're outside of Gotham and I've already dealt with the scrawny Bat they sent against me."

Gordon twisted his head in shock to see a small body slumped in a cage. Almost on cue, Bane lay a spotlight down on the cage to reveal the new kid Batblade lying unconscious inside. "As you can see, I already caught the brat the Big Bat sent after me. Now with you and the Bat out of the way, Gotham will be open to being attacked by the…Injustice League."

"Injustice League?" Gordon exclaimed. "What do they want with Gotham?"

Bane laughed. "My little senor, all will be revealed in time."

Suddenly, a goon rushed into the room. "Boss, someone's here to speak to you."

Bane turned around. "I'll be back for you Gordon, enjoy your last moments of life." And with that, he strolled out of the room.

Gordon glanced around the room. How could he signal his location to the Bat? This new kid Batblade? He honestly doubted the authenticity of this kid. He had just spoken the day before to the public that this was an unauthorized vigilante, as in not one of Batman's. Batman only had Robin and occasionally Green Arrow's protégé Artemis. He heard a faint moan coming from the cage. He prayed that Batman would find them and rescue them and more importantly deal with this upstart before he got himself killed.

* * *

**Santa Prisca, Caribbean  
December 12, 0220 Hours EST**

Kath moaned as she pulled her eyes open. To her surprise, she found herself in a cage. Funny, she had been expecting to wake up in her warm bed back at the manor. Where was she?

Then it came back to her, her argument with Batman and then running after Bane, after that the sudden slam into her head when she tried to sneak onto their escape truck.

_Okay Kath,_ she thought to herself, _don't freak out. You got yourself into this mess and you can get out as well._

Batblade began to go over her inventory. She still had her boots and clothes; good that meant she hadn't been raped. Even though she was eleven, she was quite aware of what went on in Gotham and victims these days go younger and younger. She didn't have her utility belt. Bane was smart enough to remove her belt. It was BBSOP or Beating Batman Standard Operating Procedure. She couldn't help herself. Dick liked mashing the English language, she liked overusing acronyms. Worst thing though, she didn't have her saber-staff. Closing her eyes, she reached out into the Force, letting her senses move freely throughout the area around her. She detected her saber on the other side of the room, a tad too far to call out to in the Force for her. She may have the senses and combat skills but she hadn't focused very much in telekinesis or Force pushes and pulls.

To her surprise, she also detected another familiar presence: Commissioner Gordon. She peered into the darkness to see the man strapped down to a chair by hard chains. Making sure nobody else was in the room, she whispered. "Gordon, you alright?"

"Kid? You awake?"

"Yeah," Batblade responded, "Don't worry sir, I'll get us out of here." _I hope,_ She added on mentally. She examined the cage and realized to her surprise that the cage used an old mechanical lock system instead of an electronic lock.

Excellent! She closed her eyes and tried to envision the locking mechanism. Reaching out with the Force, she twisted the gears and knobs until she heard a faint click of the mechanism unlocking. Smiling, she silently opened the door and snuck out. She grabbed her staff and utility belt before running towards Gordon.

"Kid? How did you get out?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Shh!" Batblade shushed him, glancing quickly around the room with both her eyes and her senses to check for sudden suspicion. Thankfully there was none, but she could detect Bane heading their way. She had to hurry!

"Sir; it's best if you stay quiet. Bane's coming back and I need to get you out of here." She muttered while picking the locks. Once the chains were loose, she yanked the chains off and helped him up.

"Thanks kid. Now let's get…"

"Hello little Niño! I'm back…" They turned around to see Bane's surprised face. Quickly she pointed towards the back door and yelled, "Run!"

"Get them!" Bane yelled in the midst of cursing in Spanish. The goons opened fire with their machine guns. Batblade and the commissioner ducked their heads while running towards the exit as bullets whizzed by. Suddenly they found themselves backed up against a closed iron door. She quickly dug into her belt and pulled out three explosive batarangs.

"Sir," she said, handing them to him, "I need you to place these on the door. I'll cover you."

"Kid, you can't be serious." Gordon gasped.

"Sir, I'm wearing Kevlar, don't worry about me. You just do your job." She commanded. Wow! Where did she get that tone from? Maybe it was Uncle Vince. But this was no time for dwelling in the past. Her head still throbbed with pain from the previous engagement, if you could call it that. In addition, her ribs still were one hundred percent better from her fight with the Penguin. Batblade took a defensive Soresu stance, her left hand forward in a taunting gesture while her right hand held her staff at the ready.

Bane chuckled. "How pitiful! The little child this he can't take us all on. So far, I'm not impressed little Nino. Take care of this little fool!"

As the machine guns opened fire, Batblade began the hard drilled strokes of the Soresu, spinning, parrying, and deflecting the hail of bullets streaming towards her. She mentally thanked Master Taro for insisting that she master the Soresu form, a strictly defensive form that consisted of tight, efficient nonaggressive moves in hopes of tiring out a foe. She hadn't enjoyed it, preferring to study the acrobatic Ataru or the aggressive Juyo she had learned from copying her master. But at this moment, logging over three hundred hours of Soresu repetitions (how she was able to practice for so long? When Batman and Robin were on patrol she would practice in the cave) was a lifesaver now. Hundreds of bullets ricocheted off her blade as she let the Force guide her staff. She grinned coyly at the goons as they tried in vain to break her defense, but to no avail. A skilled Soresu practitioner could last hours against a hail of bullet fire without breaking a sweat. A less skilled Soresu practitioner such as Batblade could last probably a good thirty minutes under fire; that was, if she stuck to defense.

Unfortunately, her brilliant defense was making her more and more confident, perhaps too confident in her skills. After a minute or two, she was so confident that she abruptly switched to offense, launching into the acrobatic Ataru. She summersaulted over the heads of the first line of goons and began attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings. Goons cried out in pain as the staff struck them with a sickening thud.

Gordon had already placed the explosives, but stood in awe of the child's skill. He had watched her become an electric fan (**A/N** forgive my horrible analogies), blowing bullets away with ease. Then he watched her become hawk, diving in and out of the crowd of villains 'shredding' them apart. It amazed him. He had witnessed plenty of fights with Batman and Robin, but this was something else. The kid had far surpassed his expectations. _Perhaps this kid can handle himself_ Gordon thought to himself.

Just when he thought that, fate turned against them. Bane, observing the fight, noticed her change in style and immediately took advantage of the situation. With Batblade focusing on goons, she had left the commissioner undefended. "Forget the kid, take down Gordon!" he screamed at his minions. Three of his minions nodded and shifted their aim at unguarded man.

The sudden shift in fire told Gordon he couldn't just watch safely anymore. He quickly dove for the nearest crate and took cover. "Kid! It's ready!"

"What?" Batblade spun around to face him before realizing her mistake.

It took one bullet. Not just any bullet; it took a single bullet from a single type of gun. A sniper round cut through her shoulder. The high velocity shot pierced her bodysuit like butter. She cried out in pain and dropped on the spot.

"Kid!" Gordon cried in shock. Quickly grabbing a fallen AK-47, he rushed out from his cover, laying a stream of fire, towards the fallen vigilante. Without a second thought, he slung the child over his shoulder and dove towards his previous cover. Once he was protected, he shook him slightly.

"You okay kid?" He tried to wake the child, "Come on kid; stay with me here."

Batblade opened her eyes; quickly grabbing her shoulder in pain. "Aww! It hurts!"

Gordon looked her in the eyes. "We need to get you out of here. The charges are ready."

She nodded, pulling her motionless wrist up with her other hand. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the trigger key. Instantly an explosion tore through the warehouse doors. Smoke and debris filled the air.

Gordon didn't hesitate. He slung her over his should gain and ran out of the building. Batblade eyed her staff as they left and in the turmoil, called it to her good hand. It pained her even more, but right now that didn't matter: she couldn't let Bane get his hands on Jedi technology. However, the combined pain from the bullet wound and fatigue from the Force pull took its toll on the young heroine, spots scattered her vision before her vision completely blacked out.

* * *

**Batcave, Gotham City  
December 12, 9:00 AM EST**

Something was wrong. Bruce knew that, but he couldn't quite put it. He had returned from patrol with Dick tired. Tonight had been busy, and strangely enough, GCPD was nowhere to be seen. He had tried to contact Gordon but nothing came of it.

"Master Bruce, might I enquire of you of what the situation is?" Alfred kindly chimed whilst pouring a cup of tea for the man.

"Gordon's not responding. We barely saw the police at all. And on top of this I found out Kath decided to go against my orders and become the Batblade."

Alfred sighed. "Oh my, perhaps that is why she has yet to return. She didn't come down for breakfast. Thankfully it is the weekend, so she didn't miss school. Now it makes sense why she always locked herself in her room with my sewing kit while you were away."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "She hasn't come back?"

"Yes sir, I was hoping you would know of her whereabouts."

Bruce frowned. "Hmm…Robin's at the Cave and I haven't been informed of anything from the police. Let's check the cams." Typing in a few keys, he began to pull up CCTV footage of the night, starting where Kath had rushed away from them.

As he examined the data, he found himself quite at awe of how well she seemed to be handling herself. Where had she learned those moves? He hadn't seen quite a style like that before. Yet again, he still couldn't figure out how and where Kath was training. Kath was exhibiting strength and skill that seemed quite impossible for a small eleven year old child. Robin's excuse was because he was raised at the circus, so acrobatics was second nature to him. Kath didn't have that. She had only been with them for two years and already she was striking and fighting with almost…inhuman speed. Perhaps it was the staff? Bruce had yet to figure out what exactly it was, and Kath had refused to accept a Bo Staff during the self-defense sessions Bruce had made her take.

Suddenly he noticed something near the docks. "Alfred, look here." It showed the Batblade sneaking over the rooftops of the Warehouse district before jumping down a vent. As Bruce began pulling up different angles of the warehouse, he saw a large truck breaking out with the girl hanging from a line. As they followed the action they saw the truck pull up to the harbor. The camera only caught one more shot: Bane.

Alfred gasped in horror. The poor girl got captured by Bane. Bruce frowned. "This is getting serious. Perhaps we should go after them."

Alfred was livid. "Master Bruce, of course we should go after them."

Bruce scrunched his eyebrows in concentration before activating the Zeta-tube. "Alfred, I'll be back."

* * *

What do you think? I'd love to see your reviews on my chapters. I put a lot of time and research into finishing this chapter and would love to see your responses. Sorry it took so long for this update midterms and everything. But Age of Empires III: Warchiefs saved me during my US History test! Please **Rate** and **Review**! May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you always!

UCCMaster


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, UCCMaster here,

It's been over year since I've posted and I've been reinspired to continue. I don't have much, so I've posted what I still have left of this chapter, pre written over a year ago. Hope you enjoy and **read the A/N at the bottom plz**

I don't own DC or Bioware

* * *

**Santa Prisca, Caribbean**  
**December 12, 1000 Hours EST**

Batblade slowly regained consciousness. She opened her eyes slowly again to find herself lying comfortably against a cavern wall. She glanced around curiously. "Hello?"

"You're awake! Finally, I was getting worried."

She turned her head to face Commissioner Gordon. "Oh you're alive! That's great! This mission didn't entirely go to waste!"

Gordon stared at her. "How's that shoulder?"

That's when a sharp pain struck her in the shoulder. She glanced down to notice her bloody shoulder. "Ouch, how did I get that? Dad's going to kill me."

"Your father?" Gordon interrupted. "Who are you anyways?"

She looked at the man surprised. "I thought I made it quite clear. I'm Batblade, the staff wielding sidekick of the Big Bat himself."

"Really? Batblade? That's sort of a cheesy name and honestly, I didn't get any heads up about a new sidekick. How old are you anyways?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, the name was made on the fly. But I am Batman's sidekick, he just won't admit it yet. He's my dad and all and…"

"Wait! You're Batman's son?" Gordon jerked up in surprise, then mused to himself. "So he's a family man then."

She threw up her good hand in frustration. "I'm his _daughter_! I'm a girl! Why people can't see that is beyond me! I'm eleven years old, older than Robin when he started and he still refuses to let me work with him." She raved on, "I tell him I want to be his sidekick; he turns me down. 'You're not trained!' he objects. Well I go and spend two years training! And what does he say? 'I can't trust you. You'll never be my sidekick.' Well, I've had it! So I spent another six months making a uniform and take out the Penguin. I wasn't rash! I took my time! I spent weeks keeping tabs on them and prepping my raid. And still he says I can't."

"You are eleven. Shouldn't you be more focused on school and your friends?" Gordon pointed out. "You know, like normal kids."

She jerks around from her rant. "Me? Normal? I'm not normal. My dad is Batman and my brother is Robin! Can you be normal with that? School isn't that hard and I still have time for my friends as well. I'm not normal! I can't even remember…" She caught herself, quickly thinking of something else to replace it, "…I can't even remember the last time I called myself normal! But still he refuses to accept me! He won't even give me a chance! It's not that he thinks I'll get hurt, it's the fact that he freaking won't trust me!" She screamed before slowly laying herself down on the cave wall.

Gordon quickly rushed to her side. "Kid, settle down, I've got you." The poor girl. She had been denied her dream. He could understand Batman's side of not wanting her to get hurt, he felt the same way about his daughter Barbara's wish to join the police force. But this was just brutal. Apparently Batman didn't even acknowledge his daughter's wish. This kid had grown up different from everyone else and wasn't allowed to participate in it. The fact that Batman and Robin and she were a family had changed the way Jim saw them now. Now this child lay in a cave with a bullet wound in her shoulder crying her heart away, feeling rejected. "I've got you, it's going to be just fine." He cooed.

He held her what seemed like hours, letting her sob in his arms. "And now look at me." Batblade sobbed, "I've failed. I rushed in without thinking, got cocky, and now we're in the middle of nowhere and I've got nothing but this stupid shoulder wound to show."

Gordon thought for a moment before squeezing her tight. "Kid, you did great. I know at first I was tough on you because I thought you were in over your head. But look at the situation! I'm alive. You fought your past dozens of Bane's goons to get me out. You showed bravery and courage that I've only seen in Batman himself. Most officers, let alone kids would stand before such a group and not cower in fear.

"So don't let this feeling of worthlessness get to you. You did rescue me and save my life. And now I trust you to get us out of here."

The girl looked up at her companion. "Really? Even after I almost got us both killed?"

Gordon nodded. "Now let's work on a way to escape this dammed place. But first," he gestured to her shoulder. "Let's get this patched up."

After an hour of pain and near death injuries, Gordon had managed to remove the bullet from Batblade's shoulder and bandage up her arm. "Now that should hold as long as you don't overdo it."

"Thanks sir, but now we should focus on how to get out of here."

"Good thought kid." Gordon nodded. "First we need to figure out where we are."

She scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, well if this is Bane's personal island then this must be Santa Prisca. That complicates things. How do we get out of here?"

Gordon shrugged. "Perhaps they have a boat or something."

"Perhaps, I remember reading a report that said there was a helicopter or something around here. Perhaps there might be one near the docks." She recalled. "You stay here, I'll scout the area."

"Alone?" Gordon asked worried.

"Simple, I'm smaller, faster, and have more training at these sort of things." The Batblade reasoned before leaping out of the cave. Gordon watched her form disappear into the forest before turning back, muttering. "If you're sure about this"

* * *

And there you go...Wow, my writing from last year is so...embarassing compared to my current level. All my chapters after this will be improved with my newer writing style. I also will be rushing like crazy to get to Season 2, which is my main plotline. So I apologize in advance if the next chapter of two will feel really rushed and incomplete. I've also recognized that Kath is very much a Mary Sue and I will be working overtime to ensure that she doesn't take all the glory. I'd like to take the time to thanks **JubJub 0250 **and **Farseer3669 **for inspiring me to continue this fic. Star Wars/DC is such a rare crossover yet it makes so much sense.

Also I've reedited the story to eventually take the KOFTE into the continuity.

P.S would you like me to incorporate the Imperial Agent into the story? I just started playing the Imperial Agent, my only Imp character, and I love him. I won't be able to incorporate any of the other Imps. Sorry no Sith or Bounty Hunters, but the Agent is definitely doable. If not in this universe, I'll write one completely dedicated to the awesomeness of the Agent.

Anyways, may the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


	11. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, UCCMaster here,

Well what do you know? I actually got around to actually writing this chapter. Having finished as much of KOTFE as I can I felt rein spired to keep writing. I'm full of ideas, inspiration, and anime references to make. I've got story outlines for our resident Knight Legacies, Trooper Legacy, Agent Legacy, and guess what? I've now got a idea for the Inquisitor Legacy. So I'll see what I can do to work on this fic again.

I don't own DC or Bioware

* * *

**Mount Justice, Happy Harbor**  
**December 12, 1700 Hours EST**

"Dude Robin, who's this new Batblade kid?" The speedster cried, "You've been holding out on me this long? I thought we were buddies!"

The boy wonder rolled his eyes. He had just arrived a few minutes before and immediately had been bombarded by his teammates about his mysterious new comrade. "Guys, Batblade's not official. We just ordered her to stand down. She'll be retiring very soon."

"Wait, Blade's a she?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well Hello Megan, we should definitely have her join the team!" His Martian friend declared, "Don't you agree Connor?"

Said teen rolled his eyes before grunting his approval. Thankfully, a certain Atlanian put an end to their interrogation. "Friends, we should not pester Robin like this. If Batman believes that this new Batblade should not be patrolling Gotham, then he probably has good reason for it."

*Recognized: Batman 01*

The group glanced back at the Zeta tube to see the Dark Knight himself stride into the briefing room. Several holographic screens popped up, reveal a well known figure in Gotham. "This is Commissioner Gordon of Gotham PD. Just under twenty-four hours ago, he was kidnapped by Bane and presumably taken to Santa Prisca. Your assignment is to return him safe and sound to Gotham."

"Do we have any idea what type of defenses Bane has this time?" Aqualad queried.

The Dark Knight shook his head. "You'll be going in blind. We have no idea how many men Bane currently has, but it's imperative that you retrieve Commissioner Gordon unharmed."

As the Team began filing into the Bioship, Wally gave his best bro a worried look. "Dude, are you alright?"

Dick shrugged off his friend. "It's fine. It's just...well...what Batman didn't mention."

"What are you talking about man?"

"Remember my sister?"

Wally grinned. "Yeah, of course I remember Kath. What about her?"

"Well, she's the Batblade and I think she's been captured by Bane."

"What?" The speedster cried in dismay, shaking his friend. "Dude, how do you know?"

"Well, I haven't seen her since yesterday evening and Bruce seems really agitated by it. Also, why would he put us on this mission rather than himself? Maybe there's more to the mission than just Gordon." The boy wonder rationalized.

"Well, then!" Wally grinned, "Looks like it's up to us to save the damsel in distress. Let's get moving!" He called as he ran up the ramp.

Dick didn't know what he do without his best bro. Then again, what would he do without his little sister as well? If Kath really was on Santa Prisca, he hoped she was ok. "Hey wait up!"

* * *

**Santa Prisca, Caribbean  
****December 12, 1900 hours EST**

Gordon dove behind an oil barrel as bullet's whizzed past him. He checked his stolen rifle: damn, only half a mag left. Peering over the barrel, he could just make out several figures on the dock. He needed a distraction is some sort to escape.

Thankfully it could have been worse. Earlier the place had been swarming with goons, but now only a skeletal guard had been posted, the majority hunting the young bat. Damn, that girl really could attract a crowd. She had jumped, leaped, and dodged incoming bullets whilst maintaining a steady distance from the pursuing goons.

Unfortunately, both of them knew how this was going to end. Somehow that kid had convinced him to abandon her, and the guilt was eating him inside. She was just a kid and yet she was throwing her life away for him. For her sake, he'd better return to Gotham. Patiently waiting for the sounds of magazines emptying, Gordon went over the plan one more time. The chopper was the perfect escape vehicle and thankfully, he knew how to fly one. Once he could clear the remaining goons, he'd be able to steal the helicopter and escape, hopefully in time to bring reinforcements to save Blade.

The sounds of gunfire suddenly ceased as mags were being replaced. Gordon seized the moment, leaping up and spraying the goons with the remained of his mag.

The goons were caught off guard and were quickly cut down under his volley. Gordon smashed the butt of his stolen AK into the remaining goon's face, causing said goon to drop unconscious. The Commissioner panted, relieved that it was over. He glanced back towards the dense jungle, the faint hammering of assault rifles resounding. He would get help. That girl wouldn't die on his watch.

He suddenly felt a light tap on his shoulder. He spun around, rifle raised only to find the familiar smirk of the Boy Wonder.

"Hey Commissioner, my name is Robin and I'm here to rescue you."

* * *

**Santa Prisca, Caribbean  
****December 12, 1945 hours EST**

Kath panted as she took cover behind the thick trunk of a large tree. Her stamina was running crazy low and she felt like was going on sheer adrenaline alone. She painfully glanced at her bandaged shoulder. The pain was insane and her bodysuit, as mentioned before, didn't stop high caliber sniper rounds. Thankfully, she had been able to escape unharmed so far.

"Where did that Niño go?" A loud voice demanded. "Find her!"

Said girl glanced back in the direction of the docks. So far she hadn't heard any helicopter sounds so Gordon hadn't gotten away yet. She still needed to engage them long enough to keep them away from the Commissioner.

"Dad," she muttered softly, "I wish you were here." She really did. Despite all their arguments and lost trust, she found that she still missed him and wanted him to come swooping down like he always did to save her: the perfect dad figure. Unfortunately she knew that would never happen. Bruce didn't trust her with the responsibility of being a hero, and now she was going to pay the ultimate price.

"Can't find her boss." A goon responded.

"Hmm...take a team and head back to the docks. The rest of you, spread out and find the brat!"

Kath gasped, she couldn't let them head back just yet. She needed to get their focus back on her.

The cartel members began heading back to their posts when a young voice interrupted them. "Hey!"

Bane turned around and grinned. Standing before them was a small figure clad in dark blue and yellow stood behind them, staff awkwardly held in her right hand.

The girl's eyes narrowed at the gang. "Your fight is with me, the Batblade!"

Bane grinned. "Well then little Nino, allow me to introduce you to pain." He activated his venom steroids, allowing his muscles to bulge out, significantly enhancing his strength.

The lithe child bounced out of his reach before slamming the staff into his head with little effect. Before she could react, the powerful man grabbed her legs and tossed her away. Barely conscious, Blade executed a midair flip, landing her safely on her feet.

Grinning, the wrestler gestured to his goons. The girl barely raised her staff in time to deflect the flurry of bullets flying in her direction. However, due to her exhaustion, several bullets broke through her defense, thumping against her body.

Recognizing her weakness, Blade retreated back into the woods, the goons and Bane close behind her. "After her!" He shouted, "Don't let her get away."

Kath kept running. She still couldn't make out the sounds of the helicopter, meaning Gordon still hadn't escaped yet. She closed her eyes, letting her senses flow around her. She could make out the presence of Bane and his goons chasing her, but no Gordon. That was odd. Did he already escape? Or did he get killed trying? She couldn't tell, not to mention it was difficult to concentrate with bullets whizzing past her.

Just then, her danger sense tingled. The girl opened her eyes just in time to stop herself from falling off a crag overlooking the ocean. Blade looked around, desperately searching for an escape route, but found none.

"Well then, little Nino," a voice chuckled, "Looks like your time is up."

Kath turned around to find the Hispanic man and his goons blocking her only exit. The girl glanced back at the raging ocean behind her then back at the villains before her and sighed. There was no escape this time. She was going to die, her mission failed. She'd never make it to the Justice League, never prevent the coming Sith invasion, never save the galaxy like...her parents did, from what she was told. She secretly wished that she'd get to meet them, but as Mr. Dorne had told her, both of them had died in a battle on Makeb. It was tough, not remembering anything about her parents, only being told about them. Maybe that was why she always looked to Bruce as her dad. She wished she had apologized to him about her behavior. Maybe he was right and she should have waited, no. This was what she had wanted and now she got it. She didn't regret saving the Commissioner. She didn't regret going after Bane. She only regretted not telling Bruce how much she loved him.

She was going to die, but she would at least protect the legacy of her family. Vince, Mr. Dorne, Steph, Miley, Bruce, Dick, Alfred, all of them were her family. If she was going to die, she would go down fighting.

She raised her staff once more, ready for her final battle. Bane grinned. "Well, then. Goodbye little Nino!"

Suddenly a faint cackle interrupted the group followed by a loud roar. A teenage boy dressed in black and blue smashed down in in between the parties. Bane gasped in horror. "No, you can't interfere! This is my business. Not yours!"

"It stopped being yours when you kidnapped the Commissioner, who is safely in our custody." A familiar Boy Wonder dropped down next to the teen. "Well?" He asked, "You feeling whelmed?"

"Kill them all!" The macho man screamed at his goons. Before they could respond, Superboy had already smashed his way through the main pack and was closing in on the remaining goons. Robin threw several Bird-a-rangs at the gunmen, causing them to drop their guns in pain. Several more raised their rifles only to be hit by several arrows from an unseen archer. Others were knocked away by a zooming speedster and water bearers.

Kath watched in amazement at their efficiency in dealing with the goons. Their teamwork was spot on. If only she could work in a team like that.

Bane watched in rage as his cartel was torn apart. He then remembered his true target. "If I'm going to go down!" He seethed, charging forward. "You're going with me!" Kath barely noticed him before the large man slammed into the child, knocking them both off the cliff.

"Kath!" The Boy Wonder cried.

Kath felt nothing as she closed her eyes, resigned to her fate. Just when her hopes of living another day had risen, it had been smashed against the rock known as Bane. The darkness closed in around her as she awaited the sudden pain...

* * *

How was it? It's weird. I put this fic on hiatus but then after writing my most recent chapter of The Tythos I just didn't feel the urge to work on it or any of my Pokemon fics. That was until I watched some new animes including Sword Art Online and A Certain Scientific Railgun. Both animes gave me tons of ideas on how to approach these powerful legacies in new ways rather than my normal awesome Jedi/trooper moments. Many of my OCs now will have anime inspirations including my Inquisitor, who won't be making any appearances soon but will be amazing when she does appear. Any guesses?

Anyways, may the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


	12. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, UCCMaster here,

Well what do you know? I actually got around to actually writing this chapter. Having finished as much of KOTFE as I can I felt rein spired to keep writing. I'm full of ideas, inspiration, and anime references to make. I've got story outlines for our resident Knight Legacies, Trooper Legacy, Agent Legacy, and guess what? I've now got a idea for the Inquisitor Legacy. So I'll see what I can do to work on this fic again.

I don't own DC or Bioware

* * *

**Mount Justice, Happy Harbor**  
**December 12, 1700 Hours EST**

Kath slowly opened her eyes, squinting as light glared down on her. Waiting a minute for her eyes to adjust, she tried to recall how she had ended up there. First, she had been on patrol then...oh right. Santa Prisca and Bane. Wait? Did that mean Gordon got away? The young Force user snapped up in realization. Her eyes fully adjusted, she now realized she was in a large cave like room that had been fashioned into a fully stocked medical bay. Her uniform had been stripped off and carefully folded on a chair next to her and her staff hung on the opposite side.

Kath resisted the urge to call the staff to her, knowing fully well that cameras might catch her in the act. Instead, she closed her eyes, reaching out with the Force into the fullness of the building. Indeed, she was inside the interior of a hollowed out mountain. Several lifeforms inhabited the place but none seemed to be in her vicinity. Getting out of the bed, she found out two things. First, the makeshift bandage on her shoulder had been redressed and replaced with a proper cast and brace. Two, she was wearing a white hospital gown. Immediately, Kath looked around for a way to hide her identity, sucessfully finding a pair of sunglasses sitting atop a small letter. Opening the letter, Kath found a small note.

_Thought these might come in handy considering your suit's current state_. _Please try not to end up in future fiascos like this in the future._

_~Agent A_

Kath smiled as she placed the dark glasses over her eyes. Now she recognized where she was. Well, she had never been here, but she had heard a lot about it. She was on Mount Justice, the headquarters of the Team. And since the Team had come to fight Bane, they must have rescued her as well. But how? Last thing she remembered was being thrown off the edge of that cliff.

She closed her eyes and refocused her senses. Now she could recognize several presences. All of them had now gathered in main hangout room except for one very concerned presence making his way towards her.

"Better get ready." Kath muttered as she picked up her staff and slung it over her shoulder. It would be important for appearances that she be seen armed. Hopefully it would ensure that he took her seriously.

The door opened, announcing the entry of a tall black and grey clad figure. Kath gazed into his cowl, frowning. The Bat returned the gaze. The pair held a standstill of gazes until, to everyone's surprise, the Bat opened his arms. Kath couldn't understand why, but she couldn't fight back her tears. The petite tween dashed into the arms of her father, sobbing.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, clinging tightly to her father's powerful figure. "I'm sorry about disobeying you, for running away, for almost getting myself killed out there. It's my fault. I'm sorry!"

The Bat merely held his daughter close, wrapping his arms tightly around her body. He remained silent for a long time before speaking in a quiet tone. "You did...fine."

The girl raised her eyes, meeting the white tinted eyes of her father. "What?"

"You did fine." He managed. "Gordon's safe and you're back. That's more than I expected out of you."

"Wait," Kath wiped her tear stained eyes. "You trust me now?"

"No."

Kath sighed, lowering her gaze.

"But...I can't stop you." He sighed. "If you're going to join me, you're going to have to do it on my terms. Is that understood?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Really?" To her excitement, the Bat showed no signs of dishonesty.

"Yes!" She cried in success. "I get to stay as the BatBlade!"

"You'll need to change the name."

Kath froze. "Really?"

"We'll talk about it later." The Dark Knight replied, turning to exit. "Come on," he beckoned. "You should meet the Team you'll be working with."

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" The girl cried before hugging him once more. "Thanks dad." She murmured in a soft voice.

* * *

**Gotham City Police Department, Gotham City**  
**December 15, 1900 Hours**

Gordon stood atop the roof of GCPD anxiously. He had just been released from the hospital and immediately drowned in new cases. Thankfully, it seemed the Batman never failed aid the police. Now with the signal on, he waited, tapping his feet impatiently. He wondered what happened to that kid. Hopefully the Bat had taken her and gave her the much needed love a father should give his daughter.

"Yo there CG!"

James Gordon should be used to these sorts of surprises now, but the young voice literally caused him to whip around in surprise. And he couldn't have been more surprised.

Standing on the roof before him, the Dark Knight loomed over him, but in his shadow, a younger figure stood. She now wore all black with a yellow Bat Symbol illuminated on her chest and utility belt. The back of her cowl had been opened to allow her short red hair to fall out and that staff was slung over her shoulder. A black cape with a yellow interior hung over her shoulders. The girl grinned. "Well, what do you think?"

"You're...you're alive."

The girl stared at the man weirdly. "Seriously? Is that all you're going to say?" She glanced up at her mentor. "Is he normally like this?"

The Bat glared at her. Cringing back in slight fear, the girl nodded. "Ok, never mind."

She looked back at the stunned commissioner. "So, what'cha got for us CG?"

"CG?" The man managed, still trying to get over his shock.

"Yeah, Commissioner Gordon. CG. Get it?"

Gordon could have sworn the Bat was rolling his eyes. "Umm...well, I got you case on Penguin. Apparently his goons have been trying to find a new arms dealer. I trust you can handle it Batman and Batblade?"

"It's Black Bat actually!" The girl corrected. "Dad didn't like my original name so we switched it to this one."

"Right," Gordon nodded. "Well then, welcome to Gotham Black Bat."

"Thank you!" The girl grinned before pulling out a grapple launcher. "Let's go Big Bat!"

Batman grunted, raising his own to follow when Gordon interrupted. "Hold on Batman."

He turned back towards the Commissioner. "Take care of her. She tells me you're her father. Girls are different than boys. They need more attention and love for them to fully trust you."

The Bat nodded before joining his daughter into the darkness of Gotham.

"Villains beware, Gotham has a new hero in its ranks." Gordon muttered.

* * *

**Undisclosed location, Gotham**  
**Decemeber 15, 1900 Hours**

Unknown to the Bats, another pair watched them dive into the crime ridden city. Vince looked to his uncle. "So, it's official now. That's one agent now in the League."

Aleksei nodded. "That's right. Now we just gotta sit tight and hope the Sith don't come for a long time."

He beckoned to his nephew. "Come on, we got work to do."

* * *

**Secret Location, Unknown location**  
**December 15, 1900 Hours**

The girl ran her finger across her twin blades, testing their sharpness. Satisfied with their quality, she returned them into her twin sheathes crossed in an X across her back. Standing up, she joined her mentor atop a high rooftop. "So, what's the plan? Do we go in the quiet way or the loud way?"

"I'll let you decide. After all, you're the one doing the mission this time."

The girl pouted. "Aww, why do I have to do this one all by myself?"

"Because, I have a date tonight."

The girl's eyes sparkled. "Oh really? Is it with that archer guy again?"

"As a matter of fact it is."

"Ooh, let me know how it goes. Just don't get him too hard ok?"

"As if you ever care."

"Oh well, I think I'll take the combo approach. Go across the rooftop, dismantle security, go back up and smash through the window."

Cheshire smiled, knowing her trainee had done well. "Well then my little Bobcat, don't disappoint me."

Bobcat smirked, placing a cat mask over her face. "Since when have I ever failed you?"

Taking a running leap, the brown clad girl leaped onto the targeted building and dashed down the roof entry. Cheshire watched for a moment before turning. "Now Roy, let's see what sorts of fun we can have in the time it takes Bobcat to complete her assassination."

* * *

How was it? I know Batman was sorta OoC but I really rushed this chapter in favor of getting to the next part, which is Season 2. Due to a lot of people not liking the BatBlade name, I changed it to Black Bat. If you don't know who that is, look up Cassandra Cain Black Bat. Add a cowl to that and you get Kath.

Kath is now officially part of the Team, Vince seems to have some other business to attend to, and we have the introduction to my main villain for the next arc: Bobcat, who I know is supposed to be a hero, but bear with me. There's only so many good cat names.

Anyways, may the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


	13. Author's note plus lots of content

Hey everyone, UCCMaster here

**I apologize. I really do. I'm sorry. Seriously, I am. I just can't. It's weird. The entire story has been planned out but I simply can't put words down. So instead I'll give you everything (enough for four seasons worth of content) in a sort of half narrative that one would use when explaining a story to a friend.**

* * *

Sum up to this point: Kath Carsen Wayne has officially received the mantle of Black Bat, the staff wielding crusader. She's eleven when she first receives her kit. It's been three years since she first arrived on Earth. But at the same time, a new villain has debuted alongside Cheshire: Lynx, the twin sword wielding assassin. Similar to her mentor, Lynx was trained by the League of Shadows and wears a darker version of her mentor's uniform.

* * *

Season 2 time: It's been two years since then. Kath has now become a reputable member of the Bat Clan and the Team, bringing in the new Robin Tim Drake and the new self-proclaimed Batgirl, Barbara Gordon. She's never been happier. School is fine, she's got close friends in Stephanie Brown and Miley Huang, and she's comfortable on the Team. But then she faces a near duplicate of herself: Lynx.

Lynx always seems to be able to stay two steps ahead of the girl, something thought to be impossible for the unnaturally perceptive Black Bat. Time after time, Black Bat fights off the Kroloteans only to find Lynx at their center. Add on the fact that Master Taro seems to be quite distant from Kath at a time she really needs his help. When Impulse arrives from the future, he brings the heavy news that he doesn't recognize Kath from the future, immediately bringing suspicion on the small caped hero. Frustrated with everything going on around her, Kath grows closer and closer to the Dark Side. It finally all falls apart when Miley breaks the news that she's moving back to China to her father.

Kath snaps, raging around Mt Justice only to be captured when Kal'dur and Tigress attack the base. The Reach seem awfully interested in her, and their rage only increases when they figure out she's a Force Sensitive…though they won't be sharing that with the Light. However, what they don't count on is Lynx betraying them. In the midst of the surprise attack, Lynx betrays the Reach by attacking the troops guarding Black Bat. Upon freeing her, Lynx berates Black Bat for her anger at towards her friends, calling her a coward who wouldn't face the truth. If she truly wanted to end their conflict, she was to meet her in two days' time at the top of Wayne Tower for a final showdown.

Kath returns to the Bat Cave, where Nightwing berates her and tells her just how much she's been making him worry. Broken, Kath breaks down on her brother's chest, tears falling from her cheeks. It hurts so much. The pain of never knowing your past. The pain of never being trusted completely. Resolved, Kath leaves Nightwing, promising to return when she put her final piece in its place.

Atop Wayne Tower, Black Bat awaits her opponent, only to find her standing on the opposite end. The rain pours down fiercely as the two exchange few words. The two clash amidst the pouring rain, however Lynx begins pummeling Black Bat with her continuous stream of attacks. She kicks Black Bat to the edge of the building, taunting her, demanding to know where her strength lay. That she would never accept Black Bat if she was weak. Finally, Kath realizes what she need to do. Her strength lay in herself. She wasn't dependent on other for her strength and measurements. She didn't need to wallow in her past but press forward for her future, regardless of whatever anyone told her. Achieving a form of Battle Readiness, Black Bat readies herself in the Force, letting Lynx come at her with no restrictions. But instead of weakening her, Lynx is amazed that her blows only seem to reinvigorate the Black Bat. Before she can respond, the revived Black Bat knocks back Lynx with a spinning kick. However Lynx only seems to grin behind her mask readying herself in into a more focused center of Zen. The two charge at each other ready for a final blow only to be thrown back by a powerful Force Wave.

It's Master Taro and he's mad. He immediately demands that they stand down, causing surprise from Black Bat as Lynx bows to her master. Taro apologizes to Kath that he couldn't have been there sooner to resolve the issue but it is now imperative that the Reach be stopped before they revealed Kath's secret. Lynx grins as she reintroduces herself…as Mia Carsen Nyuen, Kath's older twin sister.

Upon crashing on Earth Mia had been captured by the Shadows before Taro had gotten to her. By the time he found her, she had already entered training under them. All he do was provide her with her memories back and offer her more advanced Jedi Training in addition to her ninja training in exchange for being their spy in the Shadows. Kath is quite shocked at this new development, which Mia had been aware of the entire time. Mia agrees to help the Team betray the Light as long as she isn't directly involved in the plan. Just before she leaves, Lynx tells Kath that she needs to catch up on training especially since Taro isn't equipped to give her the more advanced training she needs.

Black Bat eventually takes part at the summit, having received Lynx's aid in infiltrating the island. When the battle begins she engages Lynx in almost a mock duel, since their battle was over. The two of them work together with Vince (I haven't forgotten him as well) to take down the weather machine based in Gotham, making them not present during Wally's passing. While the Team grieves the loss of Wally, Kath reflects upon the need for proper training from a Jedi Order rather than just the homeschooling she's received from Master Taro. However, Mia brings up the rumors she's heard concerning an ancient monastery in the Himalayas where the Monks were rumored to use mystical powers. However their order would only reveal itself to one of their own, one who walked the path of 'Force'. Kath keeps that idea in mind before bidding Mia farewell. Later Lynx, being promoted after her success at protecting Raj from capture, receives her own protégée in the form of Miley Huang, whose father worked in the Shadows.

* * *

Between Season 2 and Season 3: possible funny fluffiness between Kath and Mia as twins. Some of the following might happen: Kath and Mia are cooking and babysitting Lian Harper with Mrs. Nyuen when members of the Shadows ambush them. Using a combination of the Force and cooking ware, the two fend off the attack all while Lian giggles at their battling. Kath and Mia enjoy some funny antics of torturing Vince. Lieutenant Keri'daso (working as a school teacher) has an interesting adventure with her students involving her using her rifle to blast a defective Krolotean mech. Lynx and her new acolyte Bobcat discuss philosophy of power…the Force. Sargent Corymac, having played Assassin's Creed Unity wants a wrist launcher type weapon. Kath discusses the Force and her metagene powers with Bruce, asking to leave and expand her powers but promises to come back when she's ready.

* * *

Season 3 time: Three years have passed and world is much different. Within the annex of the Shadow's compound, an explosion breaks out and the Shadows find themselves under attack from a team of white armored commandos led by a warrior with two glowing blue laser swords. When the warrior confronts Raj, Lynx immediately offers to fight him to regain her honor. Raj agrees and Lynx dashes into the fray as Bobcat and the rest of the Shadows observe their duel. However, at the last moment, Lynx betrays the Shadows, striking down several before asking Bobcat to go with them, offering to train her in the ways of the Force. Scene ends.

Two years have passed and Kath sits in the center of a stone room, clad in nothing but a plain brown tunic and cloak. Her eyes are shut in concentration, completely unseeing of the number of brown figures moving towards her. Just as they strike, she leaps up and blasts them away from her. The monks draw lightsabers and charge towards her, sabers raised high. Kath pays no attention to them, choosing rather to draw the hood over her face and vanish into the shadows. She dances between the monks, her saberstaff blocking strikes from the numerous sabers. Finally she finishes back in the center of the room, before the grandmaster of the monastery. She had found the Order of Mikal, an ancient Jedi cult that had focused its masteries of the force around practical uses rather than just strict saber combat and philosophy. And now, five years later, she had mastered their arts and come out a fully trained Jedi Shadow. As she looked out into the frozen mountains, she remembers her promise to come home.

Upon returning to the Appalachian base, Kath and Mia duel once more, but this time Kath comes out the victor, thus showing that she was ready to rejoin her sister as a Jedi. She was surprised to find out that her old best friend Miley had come under Mia and Taro's eye and had received Jedi training as well. Taro reveals that it soon will be time for them to make their own debut as superheroes, but not just any superheroes, Jedi heroes. Unbeknownst to them, in the wilderness of Maine, a teenage girl with blonde hair chases a white haired teenage boy. The girl seems quite angry and keeps sending tendrils of blue electricity out towards the boy. However the boy only raises his hands and blows attack after attack, a small field protecting him. Unfortunately this only seems to anger the girl who continues screaming at the boy to stop and face her like a man. Mark Grell groans and complains of his misfortune in having to put up with this weirdo Mikoto Revel.

It's been several months since the previous episode and school year is well in session. Tim Drake is training Stephanie Brown, the new Batgirl while Nightwing and Oracle are tutoring their newest addition to the team, Cassandra Cain, the newest Black Bat. Batman interrupts them with an emergency in London a city where untrained vigilantes are looked down upon. The Team arrives in London to find out that a trio of vigilantes have been roaming London, shutting down several major mobs but the Mayor wanted the League to stop them before they got out of control. The Team agrees to take the case, unaware that the very vigilantes were watching them as they spoke.

Guardian aka Miley Huang impatiently watches the Team figure out a plan to trap the vigilantes. Sentinel aka Mia Nyuen shakes her head, telling her old student to calm down. Their leader, Shadow aka Kath Carsen, tells them that she's got a plan. Quietly, one by one the trio incapacitates the Team, Black Bat falling to an electro dart from Shadow. When Batman finally sees the trio engaging head on the rest of the Team, he immediately recognizes Kath and calls her and her team out. Kath, never having wanted to actually hurt the Team agrees and asks to be tried by the Justice League to which the Bat agreed.

The next morning Alfred is surprised to see three young women at the entrance of Wayne Manor. Bruce finds the women wanting to speak with him first before they are tried. Kath has a tearful reunion with Bruce, her "father". Upon being tried by the League, they petition to be recognized heroes of the Justice League. With much hesitation and influence by Batman, who prior was informed of their true goals, Shadow, Sentinel, and Guardian are accepted as members of the Team for probationary measures. Kath reunites with Dick while Miley and Steph meet each other for the first time in a long time. Kath promises not to let him down. Meanwhile, in the plains of Scottland, an X-70B Phantom-class prototype lands undetected. A young man wearing nondescript clothing and a sports bag slung over his shoulder walks into town, his communicator instructing him to blend in with the locals and "loose the accent". Upon meeting a real local, the man discovers he has no need to lose the accent.

Greenwhich England, the center of the space exploration in England is quite protected but still peaceful to gain the most undisturbed view of the stars. However, as the guards in the facility are about to find out, it's about to get quite loud. On the outer gates of the facility, a van drives up to the front. Before the gateman can react, a dark strikes his neck and he slumps over his seat. The rest of the guards pay no attention to the van as two dark grey clad figures exited the vehicle. They snuck past guards with little resistance until they reached the main doors. When the two enter, an alarm sounds, causing the two to panic slightly but only for a moment. They sear blaster bolts into any guard that tries to stop them. The younger one carrying the smaller rifle points out that the older one was getting slow and should have stayed in the van. The older one carrying the sniper rifle mutters that the younger one should treat his elders with respect before he sends two sniper rounds into a guard. They finally reach the entrance to the main laboratory. Sending a grenade in first, the two dash in, shooting up everyone and thing they can find. The older man begins fiddling with the computer, while the younger one holds off the guards, though he beckons for him to hurry up. When they finally leave, they find several military grade helicopters chasing after them. The two dash into the van, which was driven by a middle aged woman. The van speeds down the highway, pursued by two copters. The woman yells at the men to stop bickering and get the copters off of them. The older man gestures for his son to open the doors of the van and then takes aim with his sniper rifle. Three shots later, all the copters were crashing down into the grounds below. Raina Temple berates her husband and child for their bickering and tells them to do a better job cleaning up or else they'd be in trouble.

* * *

I'll keep writing more tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this poor excuse for the Young Republic story.

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


End file.
